Past, Present & Future In One
by Jessi-369
Summary: In the future, a new evil threatens the CCS gang. S&S have no choice but to send their kids back in time to find out who is behind the evil...LOTSA MUSH!!! ANd ofcourse S&S moments *UPDATE* Chapter Eight: Lil S&S finally meet Mr & Mrs Wang
1. Chapter One: Going Back

Past, Present, Future in One  
  
Chapter One: Going Back  
  
"Mum, do we really have to go?" A little four-year-old girl with auburn hair and amber eyes asked  
  
"Yeah, do we have to Dad?" The girl's twin brother asked. He had unruly chestnut hair and forest-emerald eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry you guys, but we can't risk going back when we were there, that's like having three us'es in one time." Their mother replied softly.  
  
"Besides, it should be a lot of fun for you two to go back in time, meet the younger versions of us and watch us capture the wolf cards." Their father added.  
  
"But we're gonna miss you so much!" The girl argued  
  
"We'll miss you too sweety, so will the whole clan but you have to do this, for us, it's not so hard just follow us and find out who followed us back in time then back to the future again." Their mother explained  
  
"Come on, please. We know you can do this with the help of both the Wolf cards and the Star cards besides, when you come back it'll only be a few minutes after this." The father added  
  
"But I don't get it Dad, why were your 16 yr old selves in the past when catching the Syaoran cards using the Sakura cards?" The little boy asked  
  
"Hey we changed the names, they're Wolf and Star cards now, and they belong to the family, not just us." Sakura interrupted  
  
"Okay, about you question, let's just say there was an accident and we were so nicely given the responsibility to catch them in the past." Syaoran answered, trying not to growl at the thought of how they got into that mess.  
  
"Do your best we're going to miss you too, even though we'll be seeing you in a few minutes." Sakura encouraged  
  
"Okay, we'll miss you too!" Cherry replied cutely  
  
"Bye Father, bye Mother" Xiao Rae said as maturely as he could.  
  
"Hey you haven't gone anywhere yet, we deserve the goodbyes!" Yelan stated proudly, while entering the room with Syaoran's four sisters, Kero and Hera (you'll know hu she is l8a).  
  
"Are we ready?" Sakura asked, everyone nodded so she said "Bye Yelan, Kero, Fuutie, Xiefie and everyone else (I dunno how to spell anymore..lol) then chanted  
  
"I call upon the power of my star Ancient forces near and far Shine all your might And draw your power from my light Release Move card take us to Japan!"  
  
With that the family of four reappeared at the park that held so many memories to both she and Syaoran. They walked up to the penguin playground.  
  
"Okay, you have all the help of the Wolf cards and the Star cards, be careful, watch out for each other and make sure that nobody suspicious catches you. Tell the 16yr old us'es that you are from the future but don't tell them you're our kids. Make sure no one finds out your true identity and catch a ride to the 16 yr old us' time and when you find out who followed them, tell us to help you kill him or her or it, show them your powers, but remember you can only show them when your ready to kill whoever followed us okay? Also-"  
  
"Syaoran, give them a break, be careful and I hope you know the chants kids." Sakura simplified  
  
"Yes Mummy, we know and we won't tell anyone our names and we won't talk to strangers!"  
  
"I'll miss you both Father and Mother,  
  
Elements of the world from north to south, east to west I call upon you now, do your best Sword transform, unleash your power Strengths arise, Spirits tower!" (LoL, I made that up)  
  
At that a sword materialized in his hands, Xiao Rae smirked a smirk very alike one Syaoran would which made Sakura smile.  
  
"Last goo'byes!" Cherry exclaimed hugging both Sakura and Syaoran tightly  
  
"Bye sweety, and you too Xiao Rae" Sakura smiled  
  
"Bye champ, bye Cherry" Syaoran said  
  
"Forces around I call upon the wolf card 'instance' (Instance is a much stronger version of time that can take you back in time) Take Cherry and I 13 years back in the past, to when mother and father were just 10!"  
  
Bright light illuminated from Xiao Rae's wand, soon enough both he and Cherry were engulfed by the light. Then they disappeared in the light, when the light disappeared so did the children.  
  
"Do you think that they can do this Syaoran?" Sakura asked burying her face in her 24 year old husband's chest causing him to wrap his arms around her.  
  
"Of course they can, they're our kids, and I just wish we didn't have to put them through this, this is s'posed to be our responsibility." Syaoran answered ensuringly.  
  
"I know, I hope they remember the chant that would alter everyone's memories to make it as if nothing's changed. I know that when we were time traveling, I definitely found it hard to remember!" Sakura giggled  
  
"Let's just hope that I passed on my good memories to them, with your ability to remember things, they'll have no hope in getting back here without forgetting to do something important!" Syaoran teased making Sakura slap him playfully  
  
They laughed for a while wondering how their kids were doing in the past.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Xiao Rae and Cherry~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where are we Xiao Rae, I'm scared!" Cherry cried as a screen that looked like a bubble with a rewinding image appeared. It looked like a something being rewinded and they were in a dark room enlightened only by Blue and Orange lights (Xiao Rae's aura thing is Blue and Cherry's is orange-lol I've never seen an orange Cherry *_*^ *laughs at the sorry excuse of a joke*)  
  
"It's okay Cherry, we'll be out of here soon enough, and we get to see Mother and Father when they were young! Maybe we'll get to see how strong they were back then!" Xiao Rae comforted  
  
"Okay, thank you so much otou-san, I'm so glad that you're always there to help me out!" Cherry thanked hugging her older buy two hours brother.  
  
"It's okay, you are my little sister after all, and I would do anything in my power to make sure that you're okay." Xiao Rae replied returning the hug.  
  
At that point they came to a stop. The twins could see the bubble had a clear image, they same place that they had left before, but the surroundings had changed, they looked older.  
  
"I think this would be our stop Cherry." Xiao Rae stated  
  
"Okay, let's step out and see what Japan's like!" Cherry suggested, she grabbed her big brother hand and stepped through the bubble, "Wow! Japan is really pretty!" She exclaimed really childishly.  
  
"Yea, Japan is very nice, No wonder Mother and Father stayed here for so long." Xiao Rae commented before he sensed some magic.  
  
Obviously Cherry had sensed it too because her head perked up and she looked around frantically. As if they had this silent communication, they both got up and followed the magic they had sensed.  
  
"Hey that magical surge that we're sensing, doesn't it feel like Mom's dash card? But it seems weaker..." Cherry commented  
  
"It probably is the dash, but remember this is way back in time and frankly over the years the cards grew stronger." Xiao Rae replied.  
  
Then they came to a halt when they saw a bike racing away with no rider. It was racing at a very fast pace and was steady. "That's the Dash card!" Cherry exclaimed as childishly as a four-year-old would.  
  
"Quick get out of the way, little Mom's coming!" Xiao Rae yelled pulling her into someone's front yard as well as ducking behind the fence.  
  
They stayed there hiding their aura and watched. Soon enough they saw a young version of their mother, rollerblading after the bike, phone in hand and fly-thing on side of head. Suddenly their head perked up again as they felt some other strong force. It was barely recognizable but these kids could recognize it through anything.  
  
"That's Mommy and Daddy's aura!" Cherry exclaimed  
  
"Yeah, I'd recognize their aura from anywhere! Although their hiding their aura and I can sense they've covered it, put another coating of something else to make it hard to read." Xiao Rae agreed  
  
"Let's go and see Mother and Father capturing a Wolf card, instead of watching Dash transform into a Sakura card." Cherry suggested  
  
"Yea, Madison already showed us a video of Kero explaining what happened so let's see something new!" Xiao Rae stated. At this Cherry fingered her tiny camera that Madison had given her to record cool scenes. It was a mini spy camera, so small you can stick it practically everywhere.  
  
They snuck out of the scene and headed towards the strong auras they felt on the other side of the town. As they kept running (very fast dash and speed being used - speed is a wolf card) they stopped in front of a primary school.  
  
"Hera, what is it?" 16-yr-old version of Sakura asked a light purple winged stuffed toy that looked too alike Kero.  
  
"Master, I'm so sorry I have failed you! I should have been a better guardian! I'm so sorry!" The purple toy pleaded to the opening doors of the school ignoring Sakura's question.  
  
"Hera! Snap out of it, I can sense something! I know it's a card!" 16-yr- old-Syaoran stated.  
  
"Hey, I'm going to pull out my sealing wand, just get her to snap out of it! I call upon the power of my star Ancient forces near and far Show me all of your might And draw your power from my light Release!"  
  
"Sakura, try Lightning! Hera is way too distracted and delusional! She can't hear a thing I'm saying" Syaoran called with his sword in his hand.  
  
"Right! Lightning, attack these unknown cards. LIGHTNING!" Sakura commanded  
  
Lightning formed in her wand as it advanced to the spot where the cards were supposed to be, but unfortunately it was reflected causing Sakura to call upon jump and merely escaping.  
  
"That was too close for comfort, what now Syaoran?" Sakura questioned "Let me try. Lightning, COME TO MY AID!" Syaoran commanded a piece of paper with ancient scripts written on it.  
  
Lightning did come and zap the big air of nothing before Hera. It zaps and a maiden wearing old fashioned clothes and an apron holding what looked like a ball appeared. It smiled too sweetly before it put its hands over the ball and chanted something discreet to everyone but herself, When it finished off its hands were directed to Sakura.  
  
Sakura seemed to get dizzy and soon tears formed in her eyes. She fell to her knees sobbing as Syaoran ran to her and knelt next to her, hugging her.  
  
"NO!" Sakura whispered hoarsly reaching out her hand to something in front of her.  
  
"Sakura, Sakura it's okay, what you're seeing is not happening!" Syaoran assured, but it didn't seem to work. So he pulled her into a deep passionate kiss, which seemed to calm her a bit, but didn't stop tiles forming from beneath her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~On a branch~*~*~*~*~ 'Auntie Tomoyo would be very pleased to see this, even if it is a little bumpy' Cherry thought, making sure the camera caught everything.  
  
"Eww! That's so gross. We're too young to see this stuff!" Xiao Rae complained  
  
"No one said you had to watch it, besides I think it's kind of romantic." Cherry retorted folding her arms cutely.  
  
"You wouldn't know romantic if it came and hit you on the head." Xiao Rae murmured under his breath, but Cherry heard.  
  
"Hey I heard that big brother! You don't have to be so mean about it. Besides why are you complaing to me about it, Mommy and Daddy are the ones who are kissing! Cherry pouted cutely making Xiao Rae smirk and get back into the battle before them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Back to the Battle~*~*~*~*~ "Syaoran, she won't snap out of it unless the card is distracted, like I was. It has me hypnotized, meaning this card is really strong!" Hera called.  
  
Syaoran nodded at his guardian's statement but Sakura had already passed out in his arms, tears still rolling down her cheek. He wiped the tears away gently and slowly lowered her from his lap down to the ground because he had to fight the card.  
  
"Fire, COME TO MY AID!" Syaoran directed as fire came from his sword engulfing the figure. He saw that it was trapped so he called out again "Unknown card, return to your power confined!"  
  
The maiden figure disintegrated and slowly and reappeared in the form of a card on Syaoran's sword. After that it flew in his hand and read 'Delusion,' the maiden and the ball staring out and smiling happily. Syaoran sighed a sigh of relief but the card started to glow again and materialize into 2 cards, Foresee and Make. "What happened?" Syaoran demanded Hera  
  
"There is no such card as Delusion, Foresee, which is a card like Sakura's illusion, but stronger and can foretell the future however cannot reveal everything to its owner, and of course make, a card like the create but much stronger. Anyways Make and Foresee merge and create and illusional card that seems real in your head. Make creates the surrounding to make it more realistic, that's why Sakura seemed to have an airport formed around her," Hera explained, "Anyways, if the person seeing the illusion believes what's happening, the make part of delusion can create what's happening and turn it to reality which is very scary."  
  
Syaoran nodded but went to Sakura who was still on the ground. He carefully lifted Sakura's head to his lap and caressed her hair and face.  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran whispered softly while brushing the back of his hand on her face.  
  
Sakura stirred but was still in deep sleep, so he decided to carry her back to the little apartment they had rented out which was only 7 blocks away from the scene of the card. (Syaoran is really healthy okay and 7 blocks is nothing!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~Cherry & Xiao Rae~*~*~*~*~ "It's getting late, we don't have anywhere to stay!" Cherry stated with her cute baby voice even though she was trying to sound serious.  
  
"Good Point, Mother and Father gave us money to stay at a hotel." Xiao Rae replied  
  
"But we don't know where we can stay, let's just bump into Mommy and Daddy!" Cherry suggested.  
  
"Then what next, tell them that we know them and we're their future kids?" Xiao Rae asked sarcastically, thinking that his little sister's idea was silly before even considering it.  
  
"You haven't even given my idea a chance!" Cherry argued, knowing he didn't even bother to think about it, "Besides what are we going to do? Show up in some hotel asking for the biggest room and flash all our money in front of them, if we were in the future it would have been okay, 'cause everyone knows we're rich, but here we don't even exist!" She reasoned trying to sound annoyed and angry but sounded very cute.  
  
"Okay what do you suppose we do?" Xiao Rae asked hesitantly folding his arms and rolling his eyes.  
  
"This!" Cherry replied happily grabbing his hand and pulling him down the tree.  
  
~*~*~*~*~15mins later~*~*~*~*~ "Hey! Could you please wait?" Cherry called out  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura gasped turning around when 2 kids ran towards them, well one girl was running as well as dragging the boy behind her.  
  
Seeing the suspicious looks plastered on their faces, both Cherry and Xiao Rae made sure that their auras were completely hidden. They had also used a potion to make their auras impossible to sense but just in case, I mean these two happened to be their parents.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry Miss," Cherry apologized looking down at her feet.  
  
Xiao Rae getting it also bowed down and added, "Please don't hurt us, we are so far away from home and we mistook you for our parents."  
  
"It's okay; do you know where you live?" Syaoran asked nicely.  
  
"Well, not really. You see we don't really have a home nearby here," Cherry stated truthfully, with the cute voice she had.  
  
"How come?" Sakura asked politely but also wondering why they didn't have a home.  
  
Seeing that his little sister was stumped he quickly explained, "We were kidnapped and we heard our parents say they would look for us no matter what." He then looked at his feet.  
  
"Then what?" Syaoran asked softly, who couldn't help but feel attached to the children even though they had never met before.  
  
"Well Mommy was crying, we saw her through the window while the bossy one went out to ask Mommy for something, something about leaving Daddy and Daddy said 'no way.' They started yelling but I know Mommy and Daddy are coming for us, they love US!!" Cherry sobbed as she began to cry.  
  
Sakura kneeled down to the little girl and hugged her. "Shh," Sakura chided as the girl hugged her tightly. Strangely Sakura felt as if she knew these kids from somewhere."  
  
"I told you, when those men held out that thing it was a gun, and it Mom and Dad.are gone" Xiao Rae said in a matter-of-factly tone but with a hurt voice. "I can't believe I had my hopes up again, I knew it was impossible that they were still alive." He whispered angrily but sadly brushing off their incredibly dirty clothes, they became dirty with the help of some cards.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran felt sorry for the two kids and looked at each other before Syaoran made an offer to the kids.  
  
"Hey, do you two wanna crash at our place?" Syaoran offered  
  
"If you two don't mind sharing a bed and we'll get you cleaned up too," Sakura added, "We have some little clothes that our little cousins left behind." Sakura fibbed though she knew it was a white lie so the kids wouldn't get suspicious of the create card.  
  
Cherry and Xiao Rae smiled brightly and their faces immediately lit up.  
  
"Really?" Cherry asked excitedly  
  
Sakura and Syaoran could only nod at the girl's brightness. It reminded Syaoran of Sakura so much, but he didn't understand how. Xiao Rae smiled gratefully and bowed saying "Thankyou so much" while Cherry ran up to Sakura screaming "I love You" and hugged her, making Sakura carry Cherry.  
  
Syaoran saw the shocked face on Xiao Rae's face so he patted the little boy's back and in doing so he noticed for the first time the boy's forest evergreen eyes. When he saw his eyes, he thought of Sakura. At that moment he realized something was definitely special about those kids.  
  
Syaoran took the boy's hand and they began to walk the remaining block to the apartment.  
  
End of Chapter One  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Hope you enjoyed that, I wrote heaps in this one! Wouldn't you agree? I spent a while on this story (all afternoon). SO I betta get some reviews. lol I don't really mind the no reviews thing coz I noe it's really up2 u and if u reely didn't wanna review me begging, or threatening chappies won't come out wouldn't change your mind. Enyways C ya nxt time! 


	2. Chapter Two: Just Like a Family Should B...

Past, Present & Future in One  
  
Chapter Two: Just Like a Family Should Be  
  
It had been about a week since Sakura and Syaoran had met the two children, and oddly enough, they became so close that they couldn't imagine what it would be like without the kids. They had done a lot together just like a family would.  
  
They had become that close, and luckily no cards had attacked them over the last week they had been able to relax and just enjoy the company of the kids. Because their apartment was just a 2 bedroom apartment with a king sized bed in each one, Sakura and Syaoran had to share a bed and a room. (D/W there is no action in bed except for the occasional tossing and turning, maybe snoring. The BIGGEST thing that probably would have happened is a lilt cuddle!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~5'00 in Sakura and Syaoran's room~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran woke up only to see Sakura still asleep. Deciding against waking her, he decided to just watch her. He watched for a pretty long time, taking in his girlfriend's beauty. Syaoran stared when he heard running from outside his room.  
  
"Not again." He mumbled to himself, "Okay Five, Four, Three, Two, O-"  
  
"Mommy, Daddy!" Cherry yelled rushing into the room.  
  
"Cherry you're gonna wake them up!" Xiao Rae called after her.  
  
Cherry ran right up to Sakura and Syaoran's bed but stopped dead in her tracks when her brother's words had finally processed through her head. Xiao Rae had remained at the doorway as if ready to make a grab of his sister and get out before disturbing their parent's past forms.  
  
"Hey, it's okay you can stay, and Xiao Rae you can come in." Syaoran welcomed. He loved the kids and this had become a ritual, Cherry racing in their room, Xiao Rae trying to stop her, everyone waking Sakura then sleeping in Again in the same bed.  
  
"YAY! Daddy said we can come in!" Cherry cheered.  
  
The twins had started calling them Mom and Dad because they claimed that Sakura and Syaoran were like parents to them. Sakura and Syaoran had agreed because it would keep little Eriol, little Tomoyo, little Sakura and little Syaoran from getting really suspicious, they would be like a real family.  
  
Not hesitating, the kids jumped and woke Sakura up doing so. Sakura groaned and got up lazily rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Sorry we woke you up Mum," Xiao Rae apologized but Cherry was still bouncing on their large king-sized bed. Seeing his little sister was still bouncing on the bed he gave her a look that told her to stop. She under stood and did so.  
  
"Hey, you did me a favour Buddy," Syaoran chuckled, "Do you know how hard it would be to wake her up without you?"  
  
Sakura pouted a slapped him playfully. The children could only laugh at their parents' childishness. Unknown to anyone in the room but Cherry herself, she had been recording the whole scent with her butterfly-clip- camera that was from Tomoyo.  
  
They were all snuggled the bed when Xiao Rae asked "Hey why don't you guys work?"  
  
Ofcourse that had slipped their minds because Syaoran had unlimited amounts of money in their family bank, but still it work wasn't such a bad idea. Sakura was thinking the exact same thing, they would have to apply for a job somewhere or it would get too suspicious. Xiao Rae smirked inwardly as he could see his young parents' discomfort.  
  
Cherry saw this too and quickly changed the subject, "So Mommy, Daddy, where are we going today?" she asked nicely giving Xiao Rae 'the look' but he merely shrugged.  
  
"Let's go to the beach!" Sakura suggested full of excitement.  
  
They all agreed and they all got up to eat breakfast before packing to go to the beach.  
  
~*~*~*~*~At the beach~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura laid back with her shades on next to her hot boyfriend. She was not so bad herself because she attracted a lot of attention wearing her pink bikinis and let's just say Syaoran in his trunks showing his toned body really turned the guys on. But they were together and didn't even bother with everyone staring at them.  
  
Sakura got bored and moved her head to Syaoran's chest then sighed, getting glares from every single girl that had noticed Syaoran, but Sakura didn't care, back in their real time they would be like 6 years older.  
  
"What's up?" Syaoran asked  
  
"They sky. Just kidding, nothing I was just thinking about what Xiao Rae asked before, you know about jobs." Sakura answered honestly to his chest.  
  
"Do you think we should get a job?" Syaoran asked seriously  
  
"Are you up to it?" Sakura asked back  
  
"Settled, we'll get some job soon enough." Syaoran answered getting the hint.  
  
Not long after that, a pair of twins came running to the relaxed couple. The couple could only smile at the children. How could they leave for the future without them? "Mom, Dad!" Xiao Rae called running up to his parents  
  
"Mummy, Daddy! LOOK!" Cherry exclaimed pulling out a rather big shell, "I found this at the beach isn't it pretty?"  
  
The family came to an embrace, as Sakura answered and asked "That shell is beautiful sweety, where did you find it?"  
  
"What do you think of Cherry's shell father?" Xiau Rae asked curiously.  
  
"Very nice, so what have you been up to Xiao Rae?" Syaoran asked  
  
"Umm., I had fun swimming in the waves. Hey Dad, can me and Cherry go to the car for a while. We forgot our jacket in the car!" Xiao Rae pleaded  
  
"Sure do you want us to come with you?" Syaoran asked  
  
"No, don't worry. We'll be fine, just go get back into whatever you two were doing while we were at the beach and relax." Xiao Rae answered making Sakura and Syaoran go red, "Well we'll be right back, could we please use the keys?"  
  
"Uh, sure." Sakura replied baffled at what was going on but decided to let it pass. "Here you go," Sakura said as she unconsciously handed the car keys to a green convertible that Syaoran had bought with some money that he took with him from the future. (Old money that had the right dates).  
  
Grabbing Cherry's hand, he dragged her toward the car. At this point Syaoran noticed Cherry's necklace. It intrigued him but he shook it off and decided to ask her later.  
  
"Hey, what was that for?" Cherry asked her brother  
  
"Can't you sense it, it's whirlwind, it would stuff up time if they were held up trying to explain the situation to us and whirlwind killed a kazillion innocent people!" Xiao Rae replied smugly.  
  
"Fine, but we have to watch, we haven't actually gotten anywhere with finding out who followed them to past and back to the future. If we don't stop them, the future thems, not to mention us are as good as dead!" Cherry replied  
  
"Great, now that that's settled how do we watch them with out them knowing, I know we're gonna use foresee but how are we gonna use it without people gawking at a floating crystal ball that we're watching?"  
  
"One word big brother, 'shell,' we command Foresee to show us what's happening from this shell and people will think that we're looking at a big shell" Cherry replied fingering her amulet-like necklace which help a key that would transform into an orange-peach coloured sealing wand.  
  
"Not bad little sis, I'm actually shocked you thought that up all on your own. I'm glad that we have the cards' powers in your wand and my sword. Mom and Dad would've definitely caught us out if we were carrying 2 decks of cards everywhere!"  
  
"Okay I'm gonna call my wand out now and don't worry, I'll have my aura hidden, Forests, Stars and Blooming Flowers Light and Space, I need your powers Forces of the Earth, expand my rule Use my strength as your tool Release!" (A/N: I made that one up2 so don't make funna me or it in that matter)  
  
An Orange peach wand appeared and Cherry smiled at the feeling. It had been over a week since she had felt this feeling so she enjoyed it. Getting back to the point she called upon Foresee and watched Sakura and Syaoran in the shell, Xiao Rae just copied her example and watched intently.  
  
~*~*~*~*~S&S~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Do you sense that?"  
  
"Yea, but what about the kids?" asked Sakura  
  
"Sakura, for now we just have to trust them." Syaoran replied  
  
"Then let's catch a card!" Sakura suggested  
  
The duo approached the ocean only to see waves raging about 10 feet higher than normal. It was also very windy, tidal waves were forming and you could see whirlpools. People were evacuating the area frightened to death and the sea creatures were most likely feeling sick too!  
  
People rushed by them thinking they were crazy. After all Sakura and Syaoran were doing the exact opposite to what everyone else was doing, they were going towards the raging waves instead of retreating from it.  
  
Syaoran an Sakura kept running towards the waves and by the time they had reached the water's edge everyone had ran from the waves leaving the beach deserted. There were still many of the people's belongings, but it had been left behind when the owners had fled for their life.  
  
"So how do we catch a bunch of strong air?" Syaoran joked  
  
"Very funny, I don't know how to because I never caught windy!" Sakura replied  
  
"Oh great! Now we get to figure out how you could of caught Windy!" Syaoran joked lightly.  
  
"You know you should really stop joking arou-" Sakura started but was cut off by a hurricane.  
  
"Agh!" Sakura shrieked being lifted into the hurricane  
  
"Sakura hang on!" Syaoran yelled trying to think of which element to use.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Little S&S~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Do you sense that?" 10 year old Syaoran asked  
  
"Yes, but what is it there aren't supposed to be anymore cards, I've caught all 53!" Sakura replied.  
  
"Hey guys, switch on the TV!" Tomoyo yelled from another room.  
  
Little Sakura did as Tomoyo said.  
  
"We're here to report strange weather at the beach, apparently strong winds have appeared out of no where causing people to evacuate the area. We have no idea how this phenomena occurred!" The reporter reported.  
  
"What's going on?" Sakura pondered.  
  
"Let's go to the beach and check out what's going on!" Syaoran suggested as they ran out of the house.  
  
"There goes my weekend!" Sakura graoned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Big S&S~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ow!" Sakura graoned after Syaoran had caught her swiftly.  
  
"Okay, we have to catch this card and now!" Syaoran stated angrily  
  
"I know, I never want to be stuck in a hurricane ever again!" Sakura complained  
  
Sand was everywhere now. It was hard to see and the hurricane was still spinning at top speed.  
  
"Use time to freeze the wind and we'll try to get it to show it's true form!" Syaoran commanded  
  
"But you'll be frozen too!" Sakura argued  
  
"Use Windy against this card and it might throw it off balance. Do it now Sakura!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
Sakura nodded and called out her wand "I call upon the power of my star Ancient forces near and far Show me all your might And draw your power from my light Release!"  
  
At that Sakura's wand appeared and she called time and windy. Windy was attacking the unknown card with all its might, but it wasn't working. A few moments passed when Syaoran unfroze.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Xiao Rae & Cherry~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mommy and Daddy's younger selves sensed them!" Cherry panicked  
  
"We'll have to keep them away!" Xiao Rae stated  
  
"Hey what are you two kids doing here?" Little Tomoyo asked sweetly with Syaoran and Sakura behind them.  
  
Cherry looked at Xiao Rae and he nodded so she started to cry (She's a good actress huh!?) "We're lost and I'm so scared!" Cherry wailed  
  
"Oh, you poor thing!" Tomoyo said sympathetically hugging Cherry  
  
Xiao Rae that his little sister had done her part so it was time he did his, "What are you guys doing here?" he asked coldly, "Don't touch my sister, LEAVE HER ALONE!"  
  
Sakura looked at him confused, he could feel an aura sparking but he was so young and his aura was a little bit stronger than her own. Just who was this kid? "We're not going to hurt you," Sakura stated in a friendly tone, "We just want to help."  
  
Xiao Rae almost let his guard down, like he would to his mother. It made sense though, his Mom always could calm him down but he couldn't give in, he had to keep them distracted. He sent a death glare over to Syaoran, who didn't hesitate to glare back.  
  
"What's your problem? It's dangerous here!" Syaoran stated in a cold tone but he could feel the little boy's blue aura and he could feel two more further into the beach. He was shocked that all three of them were stronger than he and Sakura, but he couldn't feel Cherry's aura.  
  
'Dad can sense you and bigger Mom and Dad, stop making your aura flare' Cherry scolded telepathically.  
  
"We're here waiting for our parents so leave us alone!" Xiao Rae stated angrily  
  
Syaoran was impressed that a kid half his age had so much power, so impressed he forgot about the other 2 auras for a second.  
  
"So tell me, the 2 people at the beach, are they your parents?" Sakura asked Cherry politely  
  
"Maybe, maybe not, LEAVE US ALONE! GO AWAY YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE!" Xiao Rae answered for his sister.  
  
Syaoran knew the little boy had magic and transformed his sword, Xiao Rae smirked at his young Father's gesture and copied him summoning his own sword without using his chant.  
  
'WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?' Cherry demanded telepathically not losing her innocent sad face in Tomoyo's embrace.  
  
'Getting rid of little Mom and Dad' Xiao Rae telepathically answered breezily.  
  
'Then they'll get suspicious!' Cherry yelled telepathically  
  
"I know what I'm doing." Xiao Rae stated aloud  
  
The father and son got into sparring positions, ready to fight.  
  
"So you do have magic." Syaoran announced  
  
"You knew that from the beginning when you sensed me, if you land on the ground first, you have to leave!" Xiao Rae stated emotionlessly  
  
~*~*~*~*~Big S&S~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran had helped Sakura fight the frozen card using his elemental powers. It did throw the card off balance and show its true form. It was a pretty lady wearing a silk dress. She had a necklace with a little globe the size of a mouse in the middle with three wiggly lines on the middle, to symbolize air. She also had a crown with an identical globe in it.  
  
The figure smiled as Sakura sealed the card with the same chant Syaoran used. The card floated in the air and landed in Syaoran's hand.  
  
"How come you've got all the cards so far?" Sakura asked  
  
"Dunno, but at least we've caught one elemental card now!" Syaoran stated as they hurried to find the kids.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Little S&S, Cherry & Xiao Rae~*~*~*~*~  
  
Xiao Rae skillfully dodged Syaoran's fire. He used a wolf card called burnflame, which was like 10 times stronger than Syaoran's Fire. Syaoran just dodged it and was definitely confused of the little boy's powers.  
  
'Mom and Dad are coming, end this!' Cherry telepathically called  
  
"Let's just stop this," Xiao Rae proposed, "You and I both know it's pointless."  
  
Syaoran, Sakura and Tomoyo stared dumbly at the boy as he grabbed his sister's hand and disappeared.  
  
"Who do think they were?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"Never mind that, how were they so strong?" Sakura asked  
  
"Let's find out!" Syaoran suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Cherry & Xiao Rae~*~*~*~*~  
  
They reappeared in front of the green convertible just in the nick of time too.  
  
"Hey, did you wait long?" Syaoran asked as he saw the two kids in the car  
  
"No, we just got here because we forget the directions" Cherry replied cutely  
  
"Okay, let's go to the zoo!" Sakura exclaimed. "Great plan!" Xiao Rae agreed.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
A/N: Hope you like that chapter! I got to type it up coz I was sick and I got to stay home, but if it turned out pretty dumb, you can't really blame me because I did this through a migraine! 


	3. Chapter Three: Getting Jobs

Past, Present, Future in One  
Umm, thanx 4 reviewing, and I noe it's a lil confusing, actually a lot confusing! Basically Cherry and Xiao Rae Travel bak when Sakura and Syaoran r 10 and Sakura is transforming the clow cards into the star/sakura cards. Some freak accident happened and their 16 yr old versions had 2 catch cards from that time too. Cherry and Syaoran r trying to figure out hu followed the big S&S bak and forth in time because he/she/it causes a lot of problems in the future. K I'm confusing myself now @_@;  
  
Chapter Three: Getting Jobs  
  
It was a Monday morning, and again Sakura and Syaoran were woken up by two innocent faces. This time it was a good thing, because the couple had applied for jobs. Sakura had gotten a job as a kindergarten substitute teacher and Syaoran got a job at a big business.  
  
The kids would be okay because Sakura and Syaoran had talked them into going to Kindergarten at the same school Sakura was substituting for. They family of four lazily got up and had a breakfast that consisted of scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages and a muffin.  
  
Soon enough Syaoran, Sakura, Xiao Rae and Cherry walked out their apartment door. They went down the lift together but at the lobby they went their separate ways. Sakura kissed Syaoran quickly and the kids said bye to their Dad.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Sakura and the Kids~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura and her 'kids' walked to Reedington Elementary, where the kids would start going to school and where Sakura would be a substitute teacher. Sakura was in-between Xiao Rae and Cherry while they were walking to school. Cherry was very excited about going to her mother's old school but Xiao Rae didn't really care.  
  
"We're here!" Sakura cheered as they reached the gates of the school  
  
"YAY!" Cherry shouted but stopped when she remembered something. 'Xiao Rae, the kid you told off at the beach is going to be here' she stated telepathically to her brother not using names incase her mother's 16yr old version intercepted knowing at that age she could talk telepathically.  
  
'Don't worry about it Cherry' He simply replied  
  
Sakura had no idea that these kids could communicate telepathically so she was in shock before she asked 'You kids can talk telepathically?'  
  
"Yea, but you can too?" Xiao Rae asked making her feel like she had just revealed her identity even though he already knew it.  
  
"Err. Why don't we just go inside?" Sakura quickly suggested as they walked into the school.  
  
They walked right up to the principal's office and knocked politely before they were let in.  
  
"Hello, I am the principal of this school. My name is Mr Martin Green." The Principal introduced as he saw how pretty Sakura was.  
  
"Hi, I'm Kristen Wang, nice to meet you" Sakura greeted politely not giving her real name.  
  
"Please, sit," The principal said gesturing his hand to the empty seats  
  
"Thank you," Sakura thanked while sitting down followed by Cherry and Xiao Rae  
  
"Miss Kristen Wang is it?" The principal asked  
  
"Umm. Mrs Kristen Wang sir, these are my children and I have enrolled them to go to this school." Sakura replied politely  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry miss, you just look so young, and you only look to be 14 or 15, how old are you?" Martin asked curiously  
  
"I'm 18 years of age sir," She replied untruthfully, "I have finished school and I was hoping to get a temporary job before I start Uni."  
  
Sakura handed her fake identification that she had created with the create card. She also handed the principal the letter she had received about her kids being accepted to this school.  
  
The principal nodded thinking of his son that would of loved to have met a girl as pretty as she was. The principal pressed a button on his phone and said "Could you please come in here." A few moments later two people entered the room. One was a lady that looked to be around 30 and next to her was a boy that looked to be 18 or 19 years of age.  
  
"Mrs Mitchelle, could you please escort these two children to kindergarten?" Mr Green asked  
  
"Yes sir" the lady replied bowing her head before taking the children's hands and walking off.  
  
"This is the new substitute teacher, Ms Wang, Ms Wang this is my son who is also a substitute teacher at this school." He introduced  
  
"Nice to meet you" Sakura said politely as she shook his hand  
  
"The pleasure's all mine, I'm Jon" Jon replied  
  
"I know that your main units of work are kindergarten and PE and here is your timetable Ms Wang" The principal stated giving Sakura the timetable, he was glad when he saw that his son had taken a liking to this Kristen girl and hoped that they would get together.  
  
Mr Green Jr and 'Mrs Wang' walked out of the principals office together. Sakura saw her timetable and realized she had Mr Terada's PE class, but only as the assistant, that would be okay then after that she had the kindergartens before recess so she quickly made her way to the gym.  
  
At the gym Sakura introduced herself to the gym teacher and then the class when she began helping out with the equipment. The class had to jump over some boxes (Like when the shot card came and Rita jumped over with a fake clow card) Sakura was watching her younger self and Li jump when someone called "Wang Sensei, I can't make the jump. It was Rita, Sakura remembered this day and remembered how Rita did end up jumping well.  
  
"Rita, you just have to believe in yourself, I know you can do it." Sakura encouraged. "Ok" Rita nodded as she made the jump. It was a pretty impressive jump too that the gym instructor looked at Sakura.  
  
"What did you tell her Wang-san?" The instructor asked  
  
"To believe in herself," Sakura answered politely.  
  
Soon that block was over and now she had to help supervise Kindergarten, which was a good thing in a way because she got to see Cherry and Xiao Rae.  
  
When she entered the room, the kindergarten class were having free-time where they could read, play, draw, colour or just talk. Cherry and Xiao Rae were with a big group of kids, they had already become popular in a matter of hours and were playing with legos.  
  
They immediately saw Sakura and went running to her hugging her. Sakura Hugged them back and smiled warmly.  
  
"Mommy! We had so much fun today!" Cherry stated  
  
"Yea Mom we had a lot of fun!" Xiao Rae agreed  
  
"Really? That's good to hear." Sakura said sweetly making every other kid in the room wish she was their Mom.  
  
"Where are we going after school Mommy?" Cherry asked  
  
"Daddy's gonna pick us up and we're going to a fair!" Sakura answered  
  
"YAY!" Cherry and Xiao Rae chirped hugging Sakura even more tightly.  
  
"Kids, would you like to go back to play, I want to talk to your Mom okay?" The other teacher asked politely. The children nodded and obeyed.  
  
"Those kids are so cute! Are they really yours?" A girl about 16 asked, she was the other teacher.  
  
"Yeah, they are." Sakura replied kindly, "That's another reason to why I wanted to work here."  
  
"Yes, I thought so, they do look a lot like you!" She commented, "Xiao Rae has your eyes and Cherry has your hair!"  
  
"Yes thank you" Sakura thanked but then the bell rang for recess.  
  
"Recess already, wow today's gone fast, hey would you like to join me for Recess err-" The teacher asked but stopped because she didn't know Sakura's name  
  
"Kristen," Sakura answered, "I'd love to and you are?"  
  
"Jane," the teacher replied.  
  
Sakura and her new teacher friend walked to the staff room. Sakura never knew the Kindergarten teacher or the substitute teacher but shook it off because she realized that it was probably because she never paid attention to them. She saw her little self and noticed how she never met the kindy teacher.  
  
Recess passed quickly. It was full of introductions; everyone was basically trying to get Sakura to feel comfortable. Soon the bell rang again and it was time for the 3rd block of that day.  
  
Sakura had gone to the toilet and when she came out she saw Jon. Jon had asked Sakura what she had to teach for the next 2 blocks.  
  
"Hmm. I've got a PE block and a free, good thing too now I can look around the school. What do you have Mr Green?"  
  
"Please, just call me Jon. I've got Math and a free too, would you like a tour of the school?"  
  
Sakura was about to reply when her cell rang so she picked it up saying "could you please excuse me for a few" to Jon.  
  
"Hello?" Sakura answered  
  
"Hey, what are you doing beautiful?"  
  
"On my way to PE then I've got a free"  
  
"Well did you have a lot for recess?"  
  
"No, I just had a coffee. I wasn't that hungry"  
  
"Then would you like to come have lunch with me at 12?"  
  
"Sure, but why?"  
  
"There's this meeting that's gonna be discussed over lunch so I thought you might as well come along to keep busy"  
  
*giggles* "Okay then, love you"  
  
"Love you too, bye beautiful"  
  
"Bye"  
  
*Click*  
  
"Sorry about that Mr- Err. Jon" Sakura apologized  
  
"That's okay," Jon forgave as he was wondering what she meant by 'love you' she didn't say like intimately or anything, maybe it was one of her friends that did her a favour, realizing that was probably it he went back to his question before the phone call, "As I was asking before you got that phone call, would you like a tour of the school?" Jon asked nicely  
  
"Err. I'm sorry Jon, I'm having lunch with someone during my free, maybe later okay?" Sakura replied  
  
"Sure, maybe later then" Jon agreed politely but when he turned to leave for his Maths class, he scowled. He had really wanted to give 'Kristen' a tour of the school.  
  
Sakura sighed and walked toward the gym. On the way there, she had noticed little Syaoran look at her strangely. She was starting to wander whether or not her aura was really hidden to them or not. (Keep in mind in 'her' future time the didn't have potions that could hide auras, they had to do it themselves, but Cherry and Xiao Rae's time magic was more advanced.)  
  
Sakura entered the Gym and this time she was teaching Grade 6. She helped them out with hard moves and encouraged them when they though they weren't any good. She even through in help with cheerleading moves to the girls. She became pretty popular with the sixth graders.  
  
*Ring* The bell had gone off again and it was 11:55. Syaoran would come to pick her up soon.  
  
All the year sixes packed up their stuff ready for lunch. Sakura smiled remembering when she was this age.  
  
"Are you going to watch the kids pack up all day? Or are we going to have lunch?" Syaoran asked  
  
Most the students looked to see who asked that and saw Syaoran. The girls started to drool at the sight of him and the boys became jealous of how hot he was. The boys kept packing but for the girls, time had stopped as they stared dreamily at Syaoran.  
  
"Wang-Sensei?" A girl called before Sakura answered Syaoran's question  
  
"Hai, what is it Laura?" Sakura asked  
  
"Who is he? Is he your boyfriend?" Laura asked  
  
"He is Ken, aren't you girls going to next period?" Sakura asked  
  
"Oh, that's right!" The girls chirped as they rushed out of the door but didn't go to class; instead they waited outside looking through the small window.  
  
"Hmm. About your question, lunch" Sakura answered  
  
"Hey you know what; we're in a room all by ourselves. No kids to interrupt us and nothing to stop us," Syaoran stated pulling Sakura to his embrace before their lips met. It kept getting deeper and deeper as their tongues had intertwined but then they pulled off when they heard some giggling.  
  
Sakura looked around before she saw heads through the window of the door when they realized that they had been caught, they ran off. She sighed before grabbing Syaoran's hand.  
  
"You were wrong about the no interruptions thing!" Sakura stated as they walked out of the school building hand in hand without anybody noticing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Cherry& Xiao Rae~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Mom and Dad were kissing, got interrupted, walked out of the school building together. Mom was holding Dad's hand. That's it now their on their way somewhere.' Xiao Rae updated his sister telepathically. Xiao Rae was stronger than Cherry and could sense actions, not just emotions and people.  
  
'Thank you' Cherry said telepathically. She was glad she received the update, at least she knew they were having some fun unlike her who was bored of school.  
  
The class had just started to add and subtract. She couldn't figure out what 6+7 was and her brother had breezed through them and was now adding and subtracting 'big' numbers like 34 and 69. The teacher was very impressed and had started giving Xiao Rae year two's maths which he was coping with, unbelievably.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Little Syaoran & Sakura~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Did you sense that Sakura?" Little Syaoran asked  
  
"What Syaoran? I don't think I sensed anything." Sakura replied  
  
"Don't worry probably just my imagination" Syaoran said  
  
"Hey do want to go to the craft shop after school for our projects?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"Yea, sure Tomoyo!" Sakura answered, "You're coming too right?" she asked Syaoran.  
  
"Umm. okay, whatever" Li stuttered blushing a little  
  
"I'd love to come too!" Eriol stated, "I guess we'll meet after school!" he suggested getting a death glare from Syaoran.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
A/N: This I did the same day as the last chapter, so don't blame me, it's not my fault I have I migraine! I hoped you like that. I'm trying to write up heaps of chapters and upload them regularly. I don't want to upload them all at once and get you guys to wait a long time before I upload more. Anyways I hoped you liked the Chappie, I mean it did have an S&S pash right? Till next time buh bye. 


	4. Chapter Four: The most eventful lunch A

Past, Present & Future in One  
  
Chapter Four: The Most Eventful Lunch  
  
~*~*~*~*~16 year old S&S~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So what kind of meeting is this Syaoran?" Sakura asked  
  
"I don't know, something to do with papers of some sort" Syaoran replied making a right turn (They were in their Green convertible)  
  
"If I didn't know you better, I'd say you weren't paying attention at work, my, my, my, Syaoran not into work, that's a new one!" Sakura teased as they came to a red light.  
  
At the red light Syaoran kissed Sakura and she deepened the kiss. They were so wrapped up in each other's kiss that they forgot that they were in a car, in the middle of the road. They were so 'kindly' reminded when the car behind them moved to lane next to them and honked loudly yelling "This IS NOT A MAKEOUT SPOT! IT'S A FRIKKEN ROAD!!! GET A FUCKEN ROOM AND FUCK EACH OTHER THEN!!!"  
  
At this comment Sakura and Syaoran blushed realizing that the green light had been a while now. Syaoran stepped on the pedal and sped off toward the restaurant.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Reedington Elementary~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Jane, have you seen the new substitute teacher Kristen?" Jon asked  
  
"Well not since recess, but a bunch a year sixes said that she left with someone for lunch." Jane replied  
  
"Oh, I see" He responded remembering she had lunch with someone  
  
"Hey!" Jane interrupted his thoughts by snapping her fingers numerous times in front of his face, "You're spacing out!! Do you have a thing for her or something?"  
  
"No! What makes you think tha-" Jon stammered  
  
"Oh, I think you do have a thing for her!" Jane teased, "But the idea of working for your Dad isn't to meet some pretty lady and fall in love with her."  
  
~*~*~*~*~Elsewhere in Reedington Elementary~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, that's the kid that had magic Sakura!'' Small Syaoran stated  
  
"Where?" Sakura asked  
  
Syaoran pointed to a kid with emerald-forest green eyes and unruly chestnut hair, very much like his own who was sitting next to his sister who had light brown tawny eyes with honey coloured hair. They were surrounded by kindergartens, as if they were popular.  
  
"You're right!" Sakura agreed, "That is him! But what is he doing here?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe going to school." Syaoran replied sarcastically  
  
"Funny, that's not what I meant but oh well." Sakura replied rolling her eyes  
  
^Cherry's POV^  
  
I was just sitting there, every kindergarten was practically worshipping us when I sensed it, well a sensed a few things actually. Xiao Rae was probably too busy to notice but the little versions of Mom and Dad were getting suspicious and there was a card near where Mom and Dad were. We were really stuffing up time.  
  
For a four year old, I reckon I'm pretty mature, but considering what I've been through, it's pretty understandable. I made a quick glimpse to Xiao Rae, he was trying to shake of all the girls that wanted to be his friend. I sighed, he was always the popular one with the girls but no girl ever wanted to be my friend.  
  
'This is it' I thought to myself as Little Mom and Dad were a few feet from us, we'll get into this huge argument and start a fight or something. Well at least that was what Xiao Rae and the little version of Dad would do, Mum and me would probably just sit on the sidelines sighing, I predict, if only Dad and Xiao Rae weren't so much alike.  
  
^Xiao Rae's POV^  
  
Here come the mini-parents. I'm sitting there trying to shove these annoying kindergarten girls away. They want to play tips with me or something; shouldn't they be running away from me because I might have cooties?  
  
I looked at Cherry, I know that look on her face, she was trying to predict something, she always does that when something really predictable comes up. It wasn't hard to figure out what she was thinking. I'll just have to prove her prediction wrong.  
  
~*~*~*~*~The Kindergarten Benches~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, you're the kid from the beach right?" Xiao Rae asked his mini-Dad politely, knowing he was there.  
  
"Yea, I guess I am," Syaoran answered abruptly  
  
"I apologize for our little miscommunication, it's just that my little sister was scared and I didn't want anything to happen to her. I assumed you were trying to hurt her, and I was wrong" Xiao Rae apologized sincerely, as he extended his hand.  
  
Syaoran accepted the boy's hand and simply replied "It's okay."  
  
Xiao Rae smirked when he saw the shocked look plastered on his sister's face but didn't let her see.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Restaurant~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wow, this place isn't actually that bad!" Sakura commented gazing at the place in awe.  
  
"Hmm. Looks like something actually DOES amuse Sakura Kinomoto!" Syaoran teased sarcastically  
  
"Zip it or I'll have to do something drastic" Sakura retorted as they kept walking into the restaurant.  
  
"Fine, I wouldn't want you to ban me from kissing you or anything, by the way fake names remember and your s'posed to be my wife!"  
  
"Hmm, Ken Wang - no Wang Ken, which one do you prefer?" Sakura teased  
  
"Why is it that you're allowed to tease me and I can't tease you?" Syaoran sulked  
  
Before Sakura could answer a manly voice called "Mr Ken Wang, over here!" as he gestured Syaoran over.  
  
"And who might this lovely lady be?" Another man asked  
  
"My wife, Kristen Wang" Syaoran answered.  
  
Most of the men on the table were shocked at how smart the boy was, they also wondered why he was already married, at such a young age but they shook off the questions.  
  
Sakura extended her hand and shook it with everyone's hand as everyone introduced themselves. Sakura smiled as always and everyone decided that they like her already.  
  
After the introductions, Sakura and Syaoran took a seat. Not knowing the upcoming looong lunch that was ahead of them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Cherry, Xiao Rae, little S&S~*~*~*~*~  
  
The four kids had walked away from the kindergarten to a Cherry Blossom Tree where they could actually talk things out. Syaoran still wanted to know where the boy got his powers from and he suspected that his sister should have magic too.  
  
They came to a comfortable spot and decided to sit down in a circle to ask and talk about whatever they wanted to.  
  
"So how do you have magic and how can you hide your auras so well?" Syaoran asked  
  
"Our parents had magic, how else" Cherry replied monotonously as she lied down on her belly to get more comfortable.  
  
"Oh, okay. Are your parents as strong as you are?" Sakura asked nicely also getting to a comfortable position.  
  
"Hmm, they're stronger, but in terms of age we're stronger. Compared to them, we barely have any powers but when they were our age had no powers compared to how much powers we have." Cherry stated proudly  
  
"So you have magic too?" Syaoran asked while he sat back to lean on the trunk of the tree they were sitting under.  
  
Realizing her mistake, Cherry covered her mouth and was going to deny what she said but thought it over and decided to sit this question out hoping her brother would realize she was stuck and needed his help.  
  
"Umm, not Cherry, she just has a sixth sense type thing, but no magic really. Mom was like that too, she could feel something is up when it is." Xiao Rae explained covering for Cherry's mistake.  
  
They seemed to have an understanding as they chatted for a while. Cherry looked really worried though, she could still sense the wolf card near her parents were. She spaced out and snapped back to reality when Xiao Rae was waving his hand frantically in front of her face.  
  
"Hello? Are you in there sis?" Xiao Rae roused  
  
"Umm," She shook her head, "Err. Yea, I'm here. I think I just spaced out." Cherry replied.  
  
'What is it?' Xiao Rae asked telepathically  
  
'Try sensing near where Mom and Dad are, also Hera still hasn't been back in a while,' Cherry replied  
  
'You and I know that Hera went away for a while to deal with things, Dad told us 'bout this 'memba?' Xiao Rae stated  
  
Cherry nodded, confusing Sakura and Syaoran but decided to let it go.  
  
******************************************************************* A/N: Okay, I wrote heaps so I decided to cut this chappie in two. In the next chapter Sakura captures her first wolf card and Hera comes back. I kno she just seemed to disappear but there is a reason for that. You'll find out if you keep reading. I really hop that you enjoyed this story! 


	5. Chapter Five: THe most Eventful Lunch pa...

Past Present & Future in One  
  
Chapter Five: The Most Eventful Lunch Part B  
  
~*~*~*~*~Hera~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you kidding me Kero?" Hera asked exasperatedly  
  
"Nup, now if you don't mind, I have to be getting back to our time." Kerp replied  
  
~*~*~*~*~Sakura & Syaoran~*~*~*~*~  
  
The board was discussing something about currency rates when Sakura & Syaoran sensed it.  
  
'Fuck, can you sense it?' Syaoran grumbled to Sakura telepathically  
  
'Yes, this is bad!' Sakura stated telepathically, 'We need to ditch this place and fast, any ideas?'  
  
'How 'bout you're pregnant and need a check up?'  
  
'ARE YOU ABSOLUTELY CRAZY!?'  
  
'I was just messin' with ya chill, we have 'kids' right? Let's use that!'  
  
'Okay! Good Plan, for a change' Sakura telepathically stated bluntly  
  
'Hey what's that s'posed to-'  
  
"Umm, I'm terribly sorry sirs, but I have to return to the school for a little while to check on my children" Sakura apologized to all the men and blocking out Syaoran telepathical question but the men looked at her strangley.  
  
"Umm, pardon me for asking but you have children?" A man asked  
  
"Err, yea they're twins." Sakura replied sheepishly  
  
"C'mon Sa-Kristen I'll drop you off," Syaoran cut in.  
  
"Err, Mr Wang are you the father?" Another man asked  
  
"Well, I am her husband aren't I?" Syaoran replied annoyed  
  
"Okay, I'll be seeing you later then Mr Wang," That man quickly said.  
  
"It was nice meeting all of you," Sakura said nicely as she shook everyone's hand.  
  
"The pleasure was ours Mrs Wang" A man said  
  
With that Sakura and Syaoran walked out of the restaurant. As they got out they began racing toward the force they sensed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Cherry, Xiao Rae, little S&S~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Mom and Dad got away with it. They're racing for it now.' Xiao Rae told his sister.  
  
'Thank God' Cherry said back.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran had seen the many times their face expressions changed and got supicious.  
  
"I've heard about this before, your faces emotions keep changing, your talking telepathically aren't you?" Syaoran asked shocking everyone.  
  
"Is that even possible?" Sakura asked clutching on to her star wand necklace.  
  
"Ask them." Syaoran suggested bluntly  
  
"So what if we are?" Xiao Rae asked  
  
"It's not like we're saying anything you need to know, that's why we're talking telepathically" Cherry stated making Xiao Rae stare at her.  
  
"So it is true, speaking telepathically is possible," Syaoran snorted  
  
"Err. My bad?" Cherry looked into Xiao Rae's eyes and saw that he was giving her a 'what-the-hell-was-that?' look.  
  
"So tell us, how did you learn how to communicate telepathically?" Sakura asked  
  
"Parents, everything we know is from our parents" Xiao Rae answered dryly.  
  
"Oh, I see" Sakura nodded but Syaoran was still a little bit suspicious.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Jon & Jane~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Don't you think Kristen would be back by now?" Jon asked  
  
"You don't honestly believe we went back in time to fall in love with the past do you?" Jane asked a little angrily 'I came back to this time because I loved you and I did it for you!' She thought  
  
"Geez, don't get all jealous because I think she's hot!" Jon retorted madly  
  
"She'll be an old bat by the time you get back to OUR time!" Jane argued  
  
"No, she's what, 18, in our time she'll only be 24 and-" Jon began  
  
"She'll be 24 and you'll be 20!" Jane pointed out.  
  
Jon sighed in defeat but wondered why Jane was so mad all of a sudden but figured it was hormones.  
  
~*~*~*~*~16yr old S&S~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran raced together hand in hand but froze when they saw what was in front of them. It was a house that had apparently flooded the first story, a very surprised looking plumber was visible, and the second story was in flames.  
  
"Oh my god! Look, how are we supposed to-? Why would the cards-?" Sakura Sakura began many questions.  
  
"Call out your wand, let's do this! There are two and the worst part is that they're both elemental!" Syaoran ordered, Sakura responded by merely nodding  
  
"I call upon the power of my star Ancient Forces near and far With powers burning bright Release the wand, the force ignite RELEASE!"  
  
The Key responded by turning into a want and when Sakura saw Syaoran, she saw that he already had his sword out.  
  
"Fight us cards!" Syaoran ordered  
  
The cards seemed to listen to him for some reason and flew out revealing their true forms. 'Burnflame' was an orange-ish dog with a thing on his head that had a globe with a flame in it. On his back he had a one of those things Cerberous has but it was all gold and had one of those globes. 'Waterfall' was a seal-like being with four feet and a fin like tail. It also had those elemental globes, one on its head and one on its back. (LOL, I drew a whole deck of cards that's why I decided to write a story about them!)  
  
The cards hurled forward, attacking the couple with all their strength. A water and fire blast hurtled toward them with great force as the elements spun into one.  
  
Syaoran pushed Sakura away as he did the same causing the huge blast to narrowly miss and get the space that was now between.  
  
Sakura was supporting herself by her arms and knees but Syaoran was on one knee and one foot, he was almost up and ready to strike back.  
  
The 'burnflame' and 'waterfall' through another mixed blast but Syaoran had anticipated this.  
  
"WIND, come to my aid!" Syaoran yelled as wind engulfed the strong blast, "Capture them Sakura!" Syaoran instructed Sakura.  
  
Sakura got the message and got to her feet with her wand before her. She smiled happily because she was glad that bit by bit the cards were getting captured and soon enough they would get back to her time. "Unknown card of the future, return to your power confined!" Sakura commanded as the cards sealed unto her wand. Their form transformed into cards then flew off into the air.  
  
They glowed for a moment and floated higher into the air. The cards then split, one landed in Syaoran;s hand and one in Sakura's hand. Sakura looked at the card in her hand, it read 'Waterfall.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~Reedington Elementary~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Jane, can you please file these papers for me?" Jon asked politely  
  
"Sure Jon!" Jane answered happily  
  
"Oh, and while you're at it, could you please notify me when Kristen comes back?"  
  
At this question Jane's expression changed to one of jealousy. "Sure" She mumbled.  
  
~*~Outside~*~  
  
'Did they catch them?' Cherry asked  
  
'Yeah, they did! They're on their way here' Xiao Lang replied  
  
"So how do you like Reedington Elementary?" Sakura asked brightly  
  
"It's cool" Cherry replied happily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Big S&S~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Look, there's the chool now!" Sakura pointed out  
  
"Yeah, hey we have a little extra time on our side don't we?" Syaoran asked  
  
"What cha have in mind?" Sakura wondered  
  
"This," Syaoran replied pulling Sakura closer to him and giving him a sweet kiss. When they pulled out of it Sakura giggled and pulled Syaoran's face to hers to kiss him again.  
  
"You do realize that because we walked here, you have to walk back to your car." Sakura stated  
  
"Yeah, oh well." Syaoran replied hastily pulling Sakura even closer (Whoa, how close could the get!?) and pulling her into another kiss.  
  
"Kristen?" A voice interrupted  
  
"Oh, Jon I'm sorry! Err. this is Ken and Ken this is Jon, a teacher from the school." Kristen introduced  
  
"Hey aren't you gonna introduce me?" Jane asked  
  
"Ken, Jane, Jane Ken" Sakura continued  
  
"Nice to meet ya!" Syaoran stated politely holding out his hand as Jane shook it. She sighed dreamily as she gazed into his face.  
  
"Err... I'll see you later okay Ken?" Sakura stated  
  
"Sure, whatever babe," Syaoran replied giving her a kiss on the lips which 'accidentally' went longer than it was supposed to but they broke the kiss when Jon coughed to get their attention, "Make sure the kids don't stress ya and bring them back in one piece," Syaoran joked.  
  
"Shut up, I'm a better parent than you any day!" Sakura argued giving him a quick peck before walking back to the school.  
  
"So he's the father of your kids?" Jane asked politely 'Damn he's hot!' she thought.  
  
"Yeah." Sakura replied  
  
"Wait a sec! You have KIDS?" Jon asked in disbelief  
  
"Umm. Yeah, they go to this school." Sakura replied uncomfortably  
  
"So that guy over there is your boyfriend?" Jon asked even though he saw that she wasn't exactly comfortable talking about her personal life.  
  
"Actually husband." Sakura corrected  
  
"WOW! Cool!" Kristen exclaimed  
  
Before long, two voices rang out towards the trio walking to school.  
  
"Mommy! Where's Daddy?" Cherry asked getting closer to Sakura.  
  
"How was lunch?" Xiao Rae asked as they both got pulled into hugs by Sakura.  
  
"Daddy's gone back to work and lunch was fine. By the way isn't it against school rules to run out?" Sakura answered carrying the two kids.  
  
"We'll let them go, just this once" Jane said smiling.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
A/N: Well that's it for now. Thanks for those who did review and I hope your enjoying this story. Like I mentioned before, I drew a whole deck of cards so that's why I'm writing this story. I wanted a story with Sakura and Syaoran's kids but I also wanted to write about S&S in high school, but I also wanted to tie in all the other episodes so that's why I wrote about three different times in one! Thanks 4 reading my story and I should mention that I'll b gone 4 a week 'coz I'm going away (4 the skool holz). I'm bringing a laptop but I might not b able 2 update eny tym soon! Sry 4 the inconvenience! 


	6. Chapter Six: Plans to Visit

Past, Present & Future in One  
  
Hey peeps, just a note that there will b S&S mush in this chappie, it's both S&S' day offs and the kids r at skool! (I believe I hear heated action!) nah, not 2 much tho coz I h8 writing mush-lol. Umm, 16yrold Tomoyo/Madison and Eriol/Eli r gonna make a guest appearance! There will b E&T Scenes, jus a lil tho b4 they go bak 2 their tym but don't fret, they won't b leaving until next chapter!!!  
  
Chapter Six: Plans to Visit  
  
Sakura awoke early that morning. She was excited that finally she had captured 'one' of these mysterious cards. It was about time too, after Syaoran caught the third card, Sakura was wondering if they were all just going to him.  
  
Sakura gave a small stretch, funny that when she woke up early, no one was around. 'Just great' Sakura thought meekly to herself, 'For one of the first times in my life I get up really early and everyone's already gone!'  
  
Sakura stretched again slowly getting up and rubbing her eyes. As she got to her feet, she yawned and realized that she was still tired. Still, she wasn't about to let that get to her because she wanted to surprise everyone, especially Syaoran, at how early she got up.  
  
She made her and Syaoran's king-sized bed neatly and advanced to the door. 'Hey what are you doing Syaoran?' Sakura asked telepathically  
  
'Err. training with the kids, wait! What are you doing up this early?' Syaoran demanded also through telepathy  
  
'That surprised are you?' Sakura asked sarcastically  
  
Telepathic giggles could be heard causing Syaoran to look at the kids strangely while Sakura was still in her room.  
  
"Ummm, are you guys laughing?" Syaoran asked the kids  
  
"Errr. N-no, we're not! What ever gave you that idea?" Xiao Rae stuttered deciding that it would be better if their 'Dad' didn't know that he and Cherry had magic yet.  
  
"Nothing, just my imagination I guess" Syaoran replied resuming to his teachings. He was teaching the boy how to use a sword, he seemed pretty advanced with the sword but unknown to Syaoran, Xiao Rae had learnt this all before. Cherry just watched while drinking a strawberry milkshake.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Little Sakura~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura had just gotten up, ran downstairs and made breakfast. She sighs satisfied with the breakfast she had made. She ran upstairs to tell her brother and father that breakfast was ready. (Guys I know that most of ya hav seen this so I won't get into the details, its jus a mini refresher k, so u know wen abouts this is)  
  
At her father's door, she opened it and let herself in to tell him that breakfast was ready when she caught him looking at a calendar. They go into detail of the calendar that had once belonged to Sakura's mom. After their little memory refresher, Sakura's Dad ends up giving Natasha/Nadeshiko's calendar to Sakura.  
  
~*~*~*~*~The Apartment of Time Lost Family (hmm, that is so them)~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So is it really a whole day off for you Mommy?" Cherry asked over breakfast  
  
"Yea sweety, but I'll still take you to school and pick you up!" Sakura replied after she swallowed her mouthful  
  
"Cool!" Xiao Rae applauded  
  
"But this time, I get to tag along too!" Syaoran added before stuffing more food in his mouth.  
  
"Yay! But why Daddy I thought you had work?" Cherry stated cutely (As always)  
  
"We have the same day offs, why don't you want me to come?" Syaoran teased  
  
"Of course we want you to come!" Xiao Rae declared  
  
"Then quickly get ready, you too Cherry," Sakura ordered cheerfully seeing that the kids had finished their breakfast.  
  
"It's almost if we really were a family, don't you think?" Syaoran asked  
  
"I know, it feels so natural that it's scary!" Sakura answered seriously  
  
"But what about their real parents? And what about when we have to go back to the future?" Syaoran inquired  
  
"I don't know, but it would be hard" Sakura whispered leaning her head on Syaoran's shoulder and closing her eyes. (They were sittin nxt to each othr and their chairs were basically touchin enyways.)  
  
Syaoran wrapped his arms around his girlfriend making her sigh before he pulled her into a long hot kiss. It went on for a few minutes getting deeper and deeper (add ur own details) before they were interrupted by;  
  
"Eww!!! That's so gross!" Xiao Rae claimed making a face of disgust  
  
At this Sakura giggled and Syaoran smirked. 'Oh well we have all day right?' Syaoran queried telepathically  
  
Sakura, not losing the smile on her face, nodded and asked cheerfully "So we ready to go?"  
  
"YAY!" The kids cheered as they ran to the door  
  
~*~*~*~*~Outside~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So are we going by car or walking?" Sakura asked thoughtfully  
  
"Let's get the kids to decide." Syaoran suggested with a shrug  
  
"Walk!" Cherry yelled "Car!" Xiao Rae exclaimed at the same time  
  
"You and your bright ideas" Sakura sighed sarcastically  
  
"Don't worry, I don't mind walking, besides that takes longer so we can spend more time together" Xiao Rae smiled  
  
"I think that it WAS a bright idea don't you think Sakura?" Syaoran asked way too innocently  
  
"Whatever," Sakura mumbled  
  
They four walked to school happily, well Cherry was skipping holding Xiao Rae's hand, Xiao Rae was trying to lose Cherry's hand while Syaoran had his hand around Sakura's shoulder.  
  
The couple was walking peacefully but 'their kids' were a completely different story. They must have done a thousand and one things other than walking on the way to school. They played tag, running races, skipping races, hopping races and more crazy things.  
  
By the time they arrived at school the little kids were exhausted and anyone could tell by the way they were huffing and puffing. Sakura smiled at the scene before her, somehow it felt so natural, so real that it was freaky.  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran called waving his hand in front of her face and snapping her out of her trance.  
  
"Hoe? Huh? Where's the fire?" Sakura freaked.  
  
"No fire Sakura, we're at the school" Syaoran explained jokingly  
  
"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Sakura apologized sheepishly  
  
"We could tell," Xiao Rae stated sarcastically  
  
"Well bye Mommy!" Cherry sang cheerfully before running off to some of her friends with Xiao Rae following close behind.  
  
Sakura stood there smiling with Syaoran's protective arm around her waist.  
  
"I feel so attached to them, like they really are our kids, it feels weird. Are you feeling it too?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yeh, I do. I don't think I even want to go back to the future now, I wanna stay with them." Sakura replied truthfully  
  
"Let's go home shall we?" Syaoran asked  
  
"Sur-" Sakura began but was interrupted with a,  
  
"KRISTEN!" Jon called with Jane close behind.  
  
"Umm, hi you two, we were just about to leave" Sakura 'greeted' slightly annoyed. Something about them today made her feel a little uneasy and they were ruining her and Syaoran's day off.  
  
"Oh, why not stick around even though it's your day off, or are you going to Ken's work?" Jane asked sweetly.  
  
"It's my day off too, our day offs are on the same day." Syaoran replied  
  
"Well Kristen, you do know that the class we're sharing, you know Yr 4R is having a test and we have to decide what to put in it, so we can talk about it for a little while, while Jane can show Syaoran around the school!" Jon suggested considerately.  
  
"Can we do this during one of my frees tomorrow? I'm really not in the mood for work" Sakura asked.  
  
"Umm, okay" Jon replied to not sound rude.  
  
"Nice seeing ya again, maybe a tour next time okay?" Syaoran said before wrapping an arm around Sakura.  
  
"Bye!" Sakura smiled as she began walking away with Syaoran  
  
~*~*~*~*~Jane & Jon~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jane stared wearily at the couple and sighed dreamily. Jon was staring at the way Jane was staring at the couple.  
  
"You like him" Jon recapped  
  
"WHAT?" Jane asked angrily but then she calmed herself by taking a deep breath, "You're crazy" She added with a calmer tone.  
  
"If you say so." Jon replied trying to sound not satisfied 'She's right, I wish that she did like him though, then I could team up with her and get Sakura, that 'husband' of hers could keep their brats if he wants' Jon thought  
  
'I know I think he's extremely hot, did I say extremely? Who am I kidding, he ABSOLUTELY EXTRAVAGANTLY INCREDIBLY HOT, HOT, HOT!!! But I still love Jon. I always have. More than words could say. I wish he would love me instead of Kristen, Kristen's not even interested. She's got a husband and kids.' Jane thought  
  
~*~*~*~*~Eriol & Tomoyo~*~*~*~*~  
  
"No way, so in the future, someone travels back to where to where Sakura and Syaoran are now?" Tomoyo asked worriedly  
  
"Don't worry, it could be us, but I don't understand what else we'll need to do in that time after the wolf cards." Eriol assured  
  
"But?" Tomoyo added  
  
"But, we have to go back there and warn them, in case it's not us. And in case there's danger or something." Eriol continued  
  
"So, we're going back in time?" Tomoyo asked seriously  
  
"I'm afraid s-" Eriol tried to reply but was cut off.  
  
"YAY!! Omigosh, I have to make so many costumes and MY camera! I can't wait, Little Sakura and Big Sakura!!! This is going to be so KAWAII!!!! Not to mention Little and Big Syaoran too!!!" Tomoyo exclaimed happily.  
  
"You get so excited over seeing them, I don't recall you ever being excited to be with me." Eriol stated with a mock hurt voice.  
  
Tomoyo's expression changed for a moment to one of sincerity and pity. "I'm so sorry Eriol, how can I make it up to you?"  
  
"You should know" Eriol replied seductively while wrapping his arms around Tomoyo. She tilted her head up and pulled into a long and satisfying passionate kiss.  
  
Eriol unenthusiastically pulled out of the kiss and adjusted his glasses, "Ok I'm satisfied, let's get ready to go back in time" Eriol asserted  
  
"But I'm not satisfied yet." Tomoyo mumbled as she wrapped her arms around Eriol's neck and started kissing him all over. Eriol grabbed her and kissed back, cornering themselves to a wall and doing a lot of interesting things. (Keep it clean, they didn't lose the clothes or anything!)  
  
~*~Later~*~  
  
Eriol stood there dumbfoundedly as Tomoyo came out dragging about five gigantic, GINORMOUS (My word meaning HUGE) suitcases.  
  
"Tomoyo, are you taking ALL of those suitcases?" Eriol asked disbelievingly  
  
"Yeh, unfortunately I only have 5 suitcases, this afternoon my aim was to fill up 10 suitcases with really really Kawaii outfits for Sakura and Syaoran." Tomoyo replied with stars in her eyes. Eriol feel over anime style but got back up.  
  
"Okay let's do this" Eriol ordered  
  
~*~*~*~*~Sakura & Syaoran~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were cuddled up together on the couch and laughing at the movie they were watching.  
  
"I didn't think Agent Cody Banks would be this funny" Sakura giggled, "I thought it was more of a James Bond type movie with no ounce of comedy" Resting her head in a more comfortable position on his chest.  
  
"So true" Syaoran agreed.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
A/N: HI GUYS! I'm still in Wamberal BUT I'm staying over my cousin's that HAVE a COMPUTER for two nights!!!! *YAWN* I've been up all day, it's 5AM in the morning, and I've been writing all day, well actually we were playing games and sightseeing most of the day but I've been writing for around 2 hours now! Unfortunately, I can't upload Famous and Hating It because , NO I don't carry my disk around everywhere. THANKYOU SO MUCH 2 EVRyONE ThAT REVIEWED!! It means A LOT 2 me, but you guys better review HeAps this chapter, because I sacrificed most of my sleep. Me and my cuz were on MSN and we were playing Diablo till about 3 when he decided 2 head up 4 bed and I was supposed 2 but I didn't 4 all of you! *YAWN* I feel like I'm gonna collapse but I'm gonna reply all u hu reviewed b4 I head 4 bed.  
  
Darkcherry- Thanx 4 being my first Reviewer, I'm glad u like my story and I'm staying up 4 u and all my other great reviwers!!!  
  
^_______^- I'm sorry it's a little confusing, but that's just the beginning after that it's all straight 4ward MUSH!!!  
  
D Angel- Thankyou, I'll keep updating a.s.a.p but I still have a whole week b4 I come back.  
  
Meow the chibi neko- Sorry it's confusing but let's just say 16 yr old S&S r time traveling 2 when they were just 10 and their kids further into the future also go back there. Okay I see your point, it is confusing @.@  
  
Questions&answers- They r really Shweet! I like the answers you've come up w/. You should b my official answerer!!! Thank you so much 4 reviewing! And really kool answers, I like!  
  
Eri- Thanks, I hope u find the rest of the story a lot of fun!  
  
Silva Sun- Nice to hear from you again!! I feel so HONOURED that you read my other stories!^.^...lol. It's really nice to hear from you and thankyou 4 understanding my current position and hoping my holz will b gr8! So far it's SUPA but I haven't started on 2 assignment due when I get bak.  
  
Thankyou all hu *YAWN* reviewed, I'm gonna go now coz I can barly keep my eyes open.. Thanks again! 


	7. Chapter Seven: A Visit From the Future

Past, Present & Future in One  
  
I got some sleep in the end, 6 hours.hehe everyone was so worried about me, they though I was sick when I wasn't up by 11. They shook me and that's basically y I woke up. It was a good thing 2 coz they asked if I was okay going out, I said I just felt a little tired, SO I'M HOME ALONE!!! Typing as much as I want!!! Okay I'm gonna stop boring u w/ my life's story. By the way Chapters 3 and 4 musta really sucked I got no reviews 4 them. Same story w/ chapter 6 but I guess no1 could actually c it was updated coz I just replaced a chappie. This is most likely to be short.  
  
Chapter Seven: A Visit From the Future (2 Spoil a purrfectly gud day off!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~Hera~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Kero just told me that 2 more time lost people are in this time, but he was certain Eriol hasn't found out just yet, which is good 'cause he'll just make everyone worry. I guess it's about time I went back to Sakura and Syaoran.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~Big S&S~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hmm. This is so SCARY!" Sakura whimpered hugging onto Syaoran tighty  
  
"I told you we didn't have to watch this, I knew dreamcatcher would only scare the living daylights outta you, but NO." Syaoran stated in an 'I-told- you-so' tone.  
  
"Okay, do you really think that? Well I'm gonna just have to prove you wrong!" Sakura declared a little more bravely, but with a lot of fear in her voice.  
  
"You don't have to prove anything, let's just stop watching this" Syaoran said soothingly but both their heads perked up when they sensed something they did not expect to sense for a very long time.  
  
"Eriol!" They called in unison.  
  
"Hello My cute descendant and Cherry Blossom." Eriol greeted.  
  
"HI GUYS!!! OMIGAWD, Wait till you see all the Kawaii-est outfits I bought for you!!!" Tomoyo exclaimed motioning her hand at the 10 suitcases behind her.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
"Okay let's do this!"  
  
"Okay." Tomoyo replied with sadness in her voice  
  
"What's wrong?" Eriol asked worriedly  
  
"I never achieved my *sob* aim of getting 10 suitcases full"  
  
Eriol sighed, "Okay, I'll wait for you..." He mumbled just knowing he was going to regret this.  
  
"Oh thankyou Eriol!" Tomoyo cried hugging onto Eriol and quickly running to her room calling, "My Kawaii Sakura and Syaoran are going to have so much clothes to try on for me!!!"  
  
~~End of Flashback~~ (Hope that explains why she has 10 suitcases)  
  
"Umm Tomoyo what's with all those suitcases?" Sakura asked dreading the answer that she might receive.  
  
"FOR YOU TO TRY!!!" Tomoy cheered flashing out her camera.  
  
"Aww, look Tomoyo's 'kawaii' Sakura is going to play dress-ups" Syaoran mused.  
  
"Don't be jealous Syaoran, because guess what, I made outfits for you too." Tomoyo smiled  
  
Syaoran's happy teasing face quickly turned into a horrified shocked face. Sakura just stuck her tongue out and said, "Oh, so the Syaoran's going to play dress-ups too"  
  
"We came here for business." Eriol stated more maturely than the rest of the people in the room.  
  
"What sort?" Syaoran asked being serious  
  
"It appears that something in our future sends more people back in this time, I don't quite know why but we came here to warn you and tell you to be on your guard." Eriol replied.  
  
"Okay, since now that's out of the way, let's get you to try all my Kawaii outfits!" Tomoyo sang.  
  
"Tomoyo, do we have to?" Sakura whined.  
  
Tomoyo faked a hurt look "But Sakura, you're my bestest bestest ever friend, how could you not like my outfits?" She wailed about to burst to tears (Fake, she's acting)  
  
At this Sakura felt a tinge of guilt, "Okay Syao, let's get changing." She smiled  
  
"What? No! You can't be serious!" Syaoran burst out.  
  
"Come ON!" Sakura urged dragging him and following Tomoyo to her suitcases. Eriol smiled at Syaoran too nicely while Syaoran shot daggers at him.  
  
"You should be a model my cute little descendant, you've definitely got the looks and experience. Just try not too kill everyone with your glare!" Eriol said sweetly  
  
"I swear I'll-" Syaoran began but was cut off when Sakura dragged him into the bedroom.  
  
"You don't need to swear to look beautiful my little descendant, I know you will, for the meantime I'll just" he paused and looked around the room and noticed the plasma screen with dreamcatcher paused, "Continue watching dreamcatcher for you!"  
  
"Stop aggravating him Eriol, he'll only get angrier!" Tomoy called out then turned her attention to Sakura, "You were actually watching dreamcatcher? I would of thought it would of scared the living daylights out of you"  
  
"Exactly what I said" Syaoran commented.  
  
"You, SHUTUP. And Tomoyo, it was scary but I managed so shoosh!" Sakura pouted.  
  
"Sure you managed, managed to squeeze every living cell in my circulation outta me." Syaoran replied sarcastically.  
  
"I recall telling you to shutup!" Sakura retorted. Tomoyo just laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Cherry & Xiao Lang~*~*~*~*~  
  
They WERE sitting with Little Sakura and Syaoran and being normal, keyword WERE normal. Their faces were now pale and a horror-struck look was plastered on their face.  
  
Sakura got worried seeing this and wanted to make sure everything was okay. "Umm are you guys okay?" Sakura asked  
  
"Umm. suuuure." Xiao Rae replied not even believing his own words.  
  
'What's going on, w-w-what are they doing here?' Cherry asked telepathically  
  
'They found out we're here.'  
  
'Uh Oh.'  
  
'Uh oh is right, we're going to have to tell him what's going on and tell them to go back to the future because we can't have Mom and Dad know yet.'  
  
"They, of course, are having their little private convo and decided to forget about us" Syaoran mumbled monotonously  
  
"Ooops, Sorry. It's just that something big came up." Xiao Rae apologized curtly.  
  
"It's okay" Sakura assured not wanting to pry.  
  
"Thanks for understanding." Cherry thanked gratefully  
  
"But don't you think you should clue us in, JUST a LITTLE?" Syaoran asked because he was feeling the exact opposite of what Sakura was feeling. While she didn't want to pry, he wanted to know what was going on, but that's when he sensed it, Eriol, but a much stronger version of him. At that instance he felt two Eriols, but how was that possible?  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
A/N: Now that's heated, Syaoran has sensed Eriol. How will the twins get Eriol and Tomoyo back to their time and will Syaoran trace big Eriol to Cherry and Xiao Rae's home. Will their secret b revealed? I hope not.LOL. I hope you guys liked this chapter, I know a little short but hey, I might be able to get another chapter written today, or tomorrow before I leave for another hotel. Mom decided that we want 2 stay in different hotels so we can see all the different places. I'll try to write more 2nite coz write now I have to go to the Entrance and all the pelicans! YAY!  
  
~*~*To those who read Famous and Hating It*~*~  
  
I'm terribly sorry that I can't update because the chapters are in my disk @ home and I'm not gonna rewrite anything, it'll just end up ruining everything coz I can't even remember all the details, but here's a scoop.  
  
Chapter Ten: Confessions  
  
Remember last Chap when E&T NEARLY confessed their feelings? Well the end of that is there. And will S&S b able 2 do the same hu knows, now that the press have found out he's in Japan.  
  
Chapter Eleven: A Snapshot for the Press  
  
The press have caught Sakura and Syaoran together, evryone's racing to get a picture of them and A competition has been held. Whoever gets the best picture of S&S will get $10,000 in prize money  
  
Chapter Twelve: Look through these albums  
  
Tomoyo thinks this is her perfect opportunity to show the world just how KAWAII Sakura really is. She enters the competition and plans to show the judges some of her many pictures of Sakura and Syaoran together.  
  
Hehe, there will b more scoop if people want it but if not, I'll let it be a mystery for you. There's a lot of Drama in chapter 13 of famous and hating it. But I won't say, just yet.  
  
Hey, if u read this before you would have known that the chapters were different numbers, well tha's because I thought that I had already uploaded the chapter in the disk that I brought. (Ofcourse I bought one, I had 2 do 2 assignments!) Anyway there's an update, enjoy it!!!  
  
Buh BYE!!! 3 Jessi 


	8. Chapter Eight: Getting acquainted

Past, Present & Future In One  
  
I didn't get 2 proofread last chapter because we were rushing to go to the entrance, and I already deleted it from my cuz's comp (Don't want my cousins reading and thinking I've gone completely ballistic!) Yeah. This is my last Night @ my cuz's place BUT I managed to whine just enough so that I'll b able 2 visit. I don't think I'll b able 2 write whole chappies tho, one more week till I go bak and I hoped u enjoyed the Famous and Hating It scoop!! Oh and I know that Eriol and Tomoyo were s'posed to go BUT they r still here BECAUSE..^-^; I don't know.lmfao. Should they stay a little longa (2 chaps) Or should they leave next chapter? VOTE!!!  
  
Chapter Eight: Getting acquainted  
  
Sakura and Syaoran posed for the Kazillionth time today. Each time wearing a different one of Tomoyo's creations.  
  
"This is so KAWAII!!! Thank you for agreeing to do this you two!" Tomoyo exclaimed happily  
  
"I never agreed to anything yet I'm still doing this" Syaoran grumbled  
  
"Lighten up Syaoran, it's not that bad" Sakura smiled trying to reassure him, but it wasn't working.  
  
"How do you expect me to lighten up when I'm wearing God-knows what I'm wearing right now" Syaoran complained, and then as if on cue Syaoran's phone alarm went off, "We need to pick up the kids." Syaoran smiled happily before rushing into his room (They were in the kids' room) to change into some regular clothes.  
  
Tomoyo was surprised about Syaoran's sudden change of mood and his attitude, and most of all what he said. "Kids?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Umm, yeah, it kind of keeps us under cover. We met these two adorable twins and they were homeless so we kinda took them in." Sakura summed up.  
  
"So they live here, where do they sleep?" Tomoyo asked then gave Sakura a look, "They sleep in this room don't they? That's why there are tiny clothes in these cupboards, which means, OMIGOD, YOU sleep with Syaoran!" Tomoyo yelled which made Eriol rush in the room.  
  
Eriol looked at the shocked Sakura a CRAZY-SCARY over-excited Tomoyo. He scanned the room and noticed that it was being used, so was the other one.  
  
"Don't be silly Tomoyo, this room is being used and so is the other one so they can't be sleeping together" Eriol stated  
  
"For once the Reincarnation talks sense," Syaoran mused as he went into the room.  
  
"Oh, very funny, but you made the fact that kids stay here too obvious. The kids sleep here, meaning that you two sleep together!" Tomoyo declared in a matter-of fact tone as Sakura and Syaoran went red.  
  
"So, it's true?" Eriol questioned finally believing the statement that his girlfriend had made.  
  
"Yes, they found these two adorable homeless children and took them in," Tomoyo summarized  
  
"Speaking of which, we have to pick them up" Syaoran quickly cut in grabbing Sakura's hand and heading towards the door.  
  
"Can't wait to meet you kids!" Tomoyo called out teasingly as she squeezed Eriol's hand.  
  
"That won't be for a while because we're stopping for ice-cream, did I say ice-cream, then we'll have to have lunch first!" Sakura called trying to buy time and with that they slammed the front door of their apartment and took off.  
  
"Umm, so we've got the house to us, what should we do?" Eriol asked  
  
"Now that you mention it," Tomoyo whispered seductively wrapping an arm around Eriol's neck and kissing, "Let's just enjoy our free time"  
  
"Too right my sweet" Eriol responded kissing her back.  
  
You can Imagine what they do coz I can't be bothered, sorry  
  
Let your imagination flow*  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
****  
  
*****  
  
******  
  
*****  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
****  
  
*****  
  
******  
  
*****  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
****  
  
*****  
  
******  
  
*****  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
****  
  
*****  
  
~*~*~*~*~Cherry & Xiao Rae~*~*~*~*~  
  
"School's finished!" Cherry exclaimed extended her hands above her head in victory.  
  
"Yeah, FINALLY!" Xiao Rae rejoiced happily as the twins walked out of the school building together.  
  
They sat in the silver seats of the front playground waiting for their parents to show up when two people joined them.  
  
It was little Sakura and Syaoran who wanted to make sure they were okay to wait alone, after all they were kindergarteners.  
  
"Hey," Little Sakura greeted cheerfully, "Getting picked up?"  
  
"Hey to you too and yeah we're waitin' for our Mom and Dad" Xiao Rae answered.  
  
"Cool" Syaoran commented casually with a shrug 'Maybe they know why I can sense two Eriol's, maybe their involved' thought Syaoran.  
  
"It is isn't it?" Cherry agreed with a cute baby voice.  
  
"Yeah, so around where do you live, I'm not gonna stalk you or anything but in around which direction?" asked Syaoran to make sure they didn't live in the direction where the second Eriol was.  
  
Xiao Rae realized why Syaoran was asking and knew that they couldn't know. He desperately tried to stop Cherry from telling him but it was too late.  
  
"Just around over there!" Cherry replied signaling her hand, surely enough, to the direction the second Eriol's aura could be sensed 'Cherry, DON'T TELL HIM!' Xiao Rae yelled telepathically just milliseconds after Cherry finished.  
  
Xiao Rae sighed angrily. 'How could Cherry be so careless!?' He wondered to himself madly, 'Now Little Dad is gonna get suspicious of us!'  
  
Even though Xiao Rae wasn't communicating to her telepathically, Cherry could sense his distress and read his thoughts perfectly, sometime because they were twins, they could read each other's thoughts without meaning too. Her expression faltered as she telepathically apologized to her brother, 'I'm so sorry I was so careless. I didn't know.'  
  
In response, Xiao Rae merely gave a slight nod which Cherry saw. She could tell that he was mad that she had just accidentally given them away, she gave a sigh of defeat.  
  
Only moments later, the two little kids perked their heads up to sense their parents coming. The little versions of their parents of course sensed them also. They couldn't believe how strong they were.  
  
"Y-you're parents?" Sakura questioned with slight uncertainty in her voice.  
  
"Yep!" Xiao Rae replied, "So you can sense them huh?" then asked.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Syaoran counter-asked when he noticed Sakura's look of guilt.  
  
"Let's just drop the play-stupid act. We know that you are the card mistress and that you, Li, are the future leader of the Li clan. AND you know we have magical powers and can talk telepathically!" Cherry stated maturely.  
  
"Deal!" Syaoran stated a little too quickly, "But you have to answer my question, do you have any visitors in your home?"  
  
"I'm not too sure. Not that I've heard of." Xiao Rae replied acting dumb  
  
Cherry just shrugged putting on a look of confusion. She innocently took a glimpse of Xiao Rae as if to ask, 'What's the answer, so do we have visitors?' But in fact she just asked telepathically, 'Am I convincing enough?'  
  
'Not bad if I do say so myself. We're really getting good at lying ever since we went back in time' He smirked telepathically but his face only showed confusion.  
  
"Umm, don't stress you guys. Don't worry about it for now okay?" Sakura chided giving Syaoran a look for confusing the children.  
  
It was around thirty seconds later that big Sakura & Syaoran came to the scene.  
  
"Cherry, Xiao Rae!" Sakura called from a bit of distance as she dawdled lazily leaning on Syaoran.  
  
"Hai Mommy!" Cherry yelled back as she cupped her hands around her mouth as if to make herself louder.  
  
"Are we going home now?" Xiao Rae hollered waving a hand.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran approached their adorable 'children' when they noticed their younger selves right behind them.  
  
"Not exactly Xiao Rae, we're stopping for ice-cream" Syaoran replied lifting Cherry up onto his shoulders, "And who might you be?" Syaoran added facing Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"Yay! I can't wait ice-cream!" Cherry cheered adorably as she raised her hands in triumph but still holding onto her Dad before the little versions of her parents could reply.  
  
"Umm. I'm Syaoran and this is Sakura" Syaoran introduced himself and Sakura politely. Sakura smiled cheerfully at the couple before her hoping that they would like her.  
  
"Hi, I'm Kristen Wang, you probably know me as the new substitute teacher" Sakura replied cheerfully.  
  
"And I'm Ken Wang, her husband" Syaoran continued holding out his hand to shake his younger self's which his little self gladly shook.  
  
"So you're Cherry and Xiao Rae's parents. It's really a pleasure!" Little Sakura smiled taking her older version's hand graciously.  
  
The older versions of the kids before them's throat tightened. Here they were face to face with their younger selves. It was a total miracle they weren't getting caught out yet.  
  
"Umm, we should really get going" Sakura smiled sheepishly but only because she was nervous about being in front of herself. How would you feel if you were staring at yourself 6 years younger than you really are?  
  
"I'll see you around okay, it was cool meetin' ya" Syaoran waved as he began walking away with Sakura and the kids following close behind.  
  
"Bye!" Both Cherry and Xiao Rae called to Syaoran and Sakura making them both respond with their goodbyes.  
  
"Are we really going for ice-cream?" Cherry asked sweetly when they were out of hearing range from little Sakura & Syaoran.  
  
"Sure," Syaoran stated making Cherry and Xiao Rae cheer, "After lunch" He continued making the kids groan.  
  
"You weren't honestly thinking that we'd take you for ice cream before lunch do you?" Sakura asked innocently  
  
"MOM" Cherry whined, "But that's not fair"  
  
"Yeah, what Cherry said" Xiao Rae declared  
  
"At the rate you kids are going we'll have lunch at home and not even go for ice cream" Syaoran remarked not meaning it.  
  
"We'll be good!" Xiao Rae snapped swiftly  
  
Sakura and Syoaran shook their heads at his rapid response. It was a smart maneuver they had to admit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Little Syaoran & Sakura~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Wow, the vibes on that guy are incredible, he has the strongest magic ever!' Syaoran thought.  
  
"Hey!" Sakura spoke waving her hand in front of his face rapidly, "Snap outta your trance!"  
  
"Huh?" Syaoran confusedly asked  
  
"What's on your mind?" Sakura queried curiously  
  
"Well, that guy, you know Xiao Rae's dad, he's just so strong and so young" came Syaoran's answer  
  
"Yeah, so is Mrs Wang, somehow I feel connected to her, Cherry and Xiao Rae."  
  
~*~*~*~*~Awesome Foursome family~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cherry had a huge scoop of mango flavoured ice cream that she was finishing off, Xiao Rae had Blueberry, Sakura had strawberry and Syaoran had Chocolate, naturally!  
  
They were right in front of their apartment. They four of them continued on their way through the lobby and into the lift licking their ice creams madly before any dribbled down their waffle cone.  
  
As they approached the apartment door Sakura opened the door quickly as they didn't lock the door only to see Tomoyo and Eriol kissing.  
  
"EWWW!" Cherry and Xiao Rae screamed making faces.  
  
"That is absolutely revolting, we have innocent eyes you know!" Sakura scolded playfully.  
  
"I can see you're already getting yourselves acquainted" Syaoran mused and it was true, they were already getting acquainted.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
A/N: Sorry 4 the delay, I neva finished this chap @ mai cuz's so I had 2 finish it. I'm glad so many of you reviewed, thanx SO MUCH!!!  
  
Meinien-Okies, I'll upd8 and I hope u hav a gud holiday  
  
Zidane-I dought ull read this but I'm really glad u reviewed anyway! This msg is in mai oda story 2.lolz  
  
Eri- Y thankoo, that means heaps 2 me! Hop u like the upd8!  
  
Cute Star Angel- Thankyou that was really sweet  
  
Zoe Gurl- More is coming!!  
  
THX ALL 4 reviewing!!! 


	9. Chapter Nine: Eriol learns the truth

Past, Present & Future In One  
  
Chapter Nine: Eriol Learns the Truth  
  
Cherry shielded her eyes to avoid the scene making a face of disgust, Xiao Rae did the same and tried to get away from the room. The kids made it so obvious that they thought that what was going on was gross.  
  
They ran into their rooms together leaving a laughing crowd of four teenagers. Sakura was shaking her head as she giggled amusedly and tried to force herself to calm down. Sakura and Syaoran raised their eye brows at the other couple anticipating an answer which they never got.  
  
"Well?" Sakura led waiting for and explanation thoughtfully.  
  
"Well what?" Tomoyo pursued dumbly crossing her arms expectantly.  
  
"How far are you going to go, knowing that two little kids live here?" Syaoran asked with a raised brow and cocked a sly grin.  
  
"What are you accusing us o-" Tomoyo began but Eriol interrupted, "If you are accusing us of something like what I think your getting at, I don't think so Syaoran."  
  
"Not accusing just asking you know, so we don't get the wrong idea or anything, don't you think that's fair enough?" Sakura replied innocently.  
  
"Sometimes Sakura, you can be way too innocent for your own good" Tomoyo sighed rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, but it puts people off wouldn't you agree?" Sakura answered with a smile.  
  
The whole room erupted with laughter as they began chatting away and catching up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Cherry & Xiao Rae~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We need to tell him so he'll just leave" Xiao Rae stated crossing his arms and bowing his head in thought.  
  
"And how do you suppose we do that without getting Mom and Dad suspicious?" Cherry retorted defiantly making her sound really cute as always.  
  
"What does it look like I'm trying to do? I'm trying to figure out just how to do that!" Xiao Rae snapped venomously. Cherry shuddered in fright and grabbed her hands scared, "Look Cherry, I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap, it's just that well, it's really hard, what Mom and Dad expect us to do and this time has stuffed up so much" Xiao Rae apologized and explained in a calmer tone.  
  
Cherry nodded in understanding, she too felt the pressure that her 10 minute older brother was under. Here they were two four-year-old kids with the fate of the future riding on their little backs, even some adults couldn't ever handle that kind of pressure and here these two kids were handling it pretty 'well.'  
  
"So let's try to figure out who followed Mom and Dad back and find a way to get Eriol to go back into their own time." Xiao Rae suggested  
  
Cherry tried to look happy and excited but failed so she just let her whole face slump, biting her lip she murmured softly, "Xiao Rae, I'm scared"  
  
"It's okay, I'm here for you Cherry, and I swear nothing bad will happen to you, how's that?" Xiao Rae assured confidently  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of, I'm always winding myself into trouble and I'm scared that you'll get hurt trying to help me." Cherry stated in a barely audible whisper as she hugged her brother.  
  
"Well I'm not gonna let that happen, we'll both be okay" Xiao Rae declared hugging her back.  
  
Cherry pulled out of the hug and made a cute face "Promise?" She asked holding out her pinky.  
  
"Promise" Xiao Rae repeated taking her pinky in his. Cherry lunged forward to hug him again.  
  
"You're the best big brother ever" She affirmed meaning every single one of her words.  
  
Xiao Rae smiled at his little sister gratefully, "Okay let's make this plan work kay?"  
  
Cherry beamed, "Okay!" She sang brightly as the two tried to plan to tell Eriol when their little parents were out. It wasn't very likely that Sakura and Syaoran would leave Cherry and Xiao Rae with Eriol and Tomoyo so they had to figure out a way to make their parents leave.  
  
~*~*~*~*~In The Other Room.~*~*~*~*~  
  
Just when they all got comfortable, the unbelievable happened, they sensed a Wolf Card near by.  
  
Sakura sighed getting up from her seat Syaoran right behind her. They walked over toward the door and took their coats from the rack.  
  
"Well I guess we have to go, Syao could you please get the kids, they can't be home alone." Sakura asked lazily.  
  
"What? Does the reincarnation have to come, it could just be me and you?" Syaoran queried.  
  
"I want to tape every minute of this!" Tomoyo spoke out grabbing her camera.  
  
Sakura looked horrified then quickly added ".err. On second thought, we wouldn't want too many people to come because it could get suspicious." Sakura was truly sick of being taped and the works. She just wanted time AWAY from the camera.  
  
Syaoran wanted to agree but he knew that he was obligated to make those kids feel safe and didn't want to leave them with who they found to be complete strangers, "I could go alone-" Syaoran evoked  
  
"What? I thought-" Sakura began but her eyes met Syaoran's. She understood what he was feeling and was inclined to agree, "That's a great idea. We can't leave the kids behind and we can't have everyone come, Eriol could go with you."  
  
"Yes, what a marvelous idea, the girls could stay behind while the guys do go find some action!" Eriol smiled.  
  
Tomoyo sighed in defeat, "Fine, fine, I'll stay put"  
  
Everyone in the room except for Tomoyo gleamed gladly. Syaoran and Eriol headed out to the door as Sakura retreated and came back in when two little voices stopped them.  
  
"Wait! I wanna get to know your friend" Xiao Rae called out  
  
"And I wanna know how this lady makes all these pretty dresses" Cherry added sweetly.  
  
"Aww how sweet!" Tomoyo grinned. She was flattered and so went down on one knee and held her arms open "Come here you little sweetheart"  
  
Cherry accepted the invitation without reluctance and hugged Tomoyo, "What's your name?" Cherry demanded  
  
"My name is Tomoyo, what's your name?" She replied softly  
  
"My name is Cherry!" Cherry beamed. Sakura smiled at what was happening she brushed her hair back and continued watching.  
  
"Also we want you two to go together" Xiao Rae stated referring to his parents.  
  
"Fine you win!" Sakura raised her hands in defeat, "We'll go"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran exited the door and slammed it shut. As soon as the door shut the twins didn't waste any time to do what they wanted to do.  
  
"We're the time disturbance" Xiao Rae announced  
  
"What-" Eriol wondered  
  
"Wait, we're not done" Cherry insisted  
  
Tomoyo was getting a migraine, what were these kids talking about? At that point she made the conscious decision to just leave. So she walked away into the kitchen of the little apartment.  
  
"We're they're real kids, only in the future. Mom got pregnant at 19 and had us when she was 20. Mom and Dad got married and Dad became the leader of the Li clan, everything was perfect until we found out that Mom and Dad were followed when then went into this time.  
  
^^Flashback^^  
  
"What!? We were followed?" Syaoran demanded angrily. He was standing beside Sakura, hands intertwined. Sakura stroke her belly lovingly with the thought of the third child to come. She looked up at the elders also waiting for a full explaination.  
  
"Not only that but they managed to embrace the magics of light. When one travels in time, not only do they have the opportunity to alter history and learn of the past, they hace the opportunity to acquire the Magics of light." One elder explained.  
  
"With the magics of Light, one has the capability to change what ever they want and obtain full control of time. Basically they can make time do anything, freeze, fast forward, rewind. Or magic stands no chance against this, they can even bring people or beings from the past of future to any time they want. They could resurrect dinosaurs or bring future technology into this time and use it against us." Another pointed out  
  
"No time for lectures, there's a fire at the main gain, oh god" Sakura panicked, "Our families and staff may die, we have to do something!"  
  
"Someone will have to go back in time to change things, otherwise the world as we know it will be no more, it could pretty much turn into a desolate piece of ruble." Hirous the head elder ordered.  
  
At that moment Hera and Kero rushed in, "Some maids are trapped in the kitchen, this estate is fully surrounded, there's no way we can get out of here." Hera burst out with Kero beside her just as worried.  
  
"I think it's about time that we go back again" Syaoran stated as he folded his arms.  
  
"Well I don't think so," Kero spoke folding his arms as well. Sakura and Syaoran raised their eye brows, "You can't go back, we need you here to protect the estate and people, if you go back no one can lead us out of here or anything. Where would the leaders be when the place is going in shambles?" Kero continued  
  
"The stuffed Animal makes a good point, what do we do now?" Syaoran said nonchalantly as he tilted his head sideways a little. It was not a surprise that the Li clan leader would be so clam about this.  
  
"We send the children!" An elder announced. All at once Syaoran's cool attitude dropped and he looked in shock. Sakura looked just as worried.  
  
"What the hell are you suggesting? That we send our kids back in time to stop the masters of time, that has destroyed half out\r estate by only willing in a matter of seconds!?" Syaoran demanded.  
  
"Absolutely no way in hell am I going to send my babies back in time to save our behinds! Either me and Syaoran go or no one goes at all!" Sakura affirmed angrily, not believing they would suggest something like that.  
  
"Look your children would surely die if they stay here and you'll only be increasing the chances of that if you leav. They may be strong for mere kids but there's no way they could last here. If you go back, time will pass here too you know, even if only minutes pass. This is a very pivotal time, a second could destroy everything." Ryu another elder pointed out heatedly  
  
"This could be the end of absolutely everything, our clan, our estate, our families, people and everyone in the world. Not to mention the world itself! Even every other dimension that exists, they have complete control."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran sighed knowing they were right, "Okay, well convince them to go" Sakura decided. If anything were to happen to their kids, they wouldn't forgive themselves. If they went back in time then at least they wouldn't have to o through they agony of this time. It was the best option they had to at least five the kids a chance.  
  
^^^End Of Flashback^^^  
  
"We weren't really thrilled with the whole idea of going back, we were going to miss Mom and Dad so badly, and we were scared to change time and ruin everything." Xiao Rae finished.  
  
"So you're the people in the wrong time?" Eriol asked  
  
"Well yes, but I reckon little Mom & Dad are starting to get suspicious, with you being here and all." Cherry whispered.  
  
"Oh, I get it!" Tomoyo squels, "Well we'll leave if it helps you guys-"  
  
Cherry and Xiao Rae exhaled gratefully happy that they got through to Eriol and Tomoyo.  
  
"-after I take at least a dozen pictures of the cutest babies ever! And to think you're Sakura and Syaoran's kids. I should have known, I mean Cherry's auburn hair and golden-amber eyes and Xiao Rae's chestnut hair and emerald-green eyes." Tomoyo finished.  
  
And so it began another photo shoot with out favourite photographer and her favourite little models while their parents were out somewhere catching some wolf cards!  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
A/N: Well this was a long chapter.lol sry if it didn't hav that mutch action but I thought that u guys should hav a lil backround of wut was goins ons in da future.lmfao o well thx 2 everyone that reviewed!  
  
Cute Star Angel - Ur welcome! Well here's ur upd8, ty 4 lykin bof my stories, it means A LOT!  
  
Eri - I'm glad u liked it n thought it woz funni ;)  
  
Meinien-welcome bak! Glad u had a fun holiday! Hehe it must b lotsa fun 2 get out and get lotsa sunburns! Hope they've kooled down a bit by now.lol  
  
Eri- Thanks, Im really happi uve read this story 3 TIMES! B-lieve or not, yep it's a writer's block! Gimme sum ideas 4 nxt chappie mebbe, all I kni is Eriol has to get outta this time!  
  
Well thx 4 ur reviews, do u want ERiol &Tomoyo 2 stay a lil longa or not? Tell me Ja! 


End file.
